Forbidden Love
by Happyyy
Summary: At a young age Naruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

**Hehehe I just got this idea in my head when I was watching the anime Kiss x Sis and had to write it down. So I came up with a new story and here's the first chapter. **

**This is a NaruSaku fic once again because that's my favourite pairing. I might try a Fairy Tail fic later cause I also love NaLu just as equally.**

**Also before I start, my update times might be a bit longer since I have 2 running stories now.**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**Forbidden Love**

** ooo** **SAKURA'S P.O.V, 10 YEARS AGO** ** ooo**

_I was dreaming an awesome dream, a dream that I don't want it to disappear. But, a noise in my room made me wake up. I sat up on my bed looking at the intruder in my bedroom. "Mama?" I said looking at her._

_"Ah sorry sweetie" She apologized to me._

_"What are you doing in here?" I asked rubbing my eye. _

_"Sorry, Mama just wanted to see if you were still asleep." She said kissing my forehead and tucking me back in my bed. _

_"Okay." I said as I fell asleep again._

_I woke up hours later and when I looked at the clock it was almost 11. I pulled the blankets off of me and went outside. _

_My mom was talking to a blonde haired man sitting in front of her, at the kitchen table. There was also a blonde kid sitting eating a bowl of ramen._

_"Mama?" I said walking next to her. _

_"Sakura dear, this is your new step dad and brother, say hello" My mom picked me up from the ground and onto her lap. _

_"Hi" I smiled greeting him. He smiled back and greeted me back. _

"_Hello there, you must be Sakura"_

"_Yup, that's me"_

"_My name is Minato Namikaze and as your mom said before I'm your new step father and this is Naruto, your new step brother. You and him are the same age so I hope you can get along with him"_

_I looked at the blonde kid sitting at the table finishing off his bowl of ramen. He had messy spiked blonde hair and had deep ocean blue eyes. I blushed as I notice I was staring at him._

"_Hi, my name is Naruto! It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura!" he said with the biggest and nicest smile I have ever seen, "I hope we can get along"_

ooooo

** ooo NORMAL P.O.V, PRESENT TIME ooo**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as the sunlight shines across his face. He groaned a bit and turned. He then notice that something or would I rather say someone was snuggling against his chest. He turned to his side, facing his sleeping step-sister…

Naruto sat up and blushed looking at her. '_What is she doing on MY bed?'_ Naruto thought looking at the pink haired teenager.

"Sakura, wake up. You're in my bed, again." Naruto said trying to wake her up.

"Mmm… 5 more minutes, Naruto…" Sakura mumbled in her sleep.

"No, not 5 more minutes. You're sleeping on MY bed and we have school." Naruto said, annoyed.

"Fine then." Sakura said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Her long, beautiful pink hair sticking up everywhere and her shirt and short shorts messed up from sleeping.

"It's not like you had a problem when I slept on your bed the other times." Sakura said standing up and stretching.

Naruto's face turned a bright pink and looked away from her.

"Why did you sleep in MY bed when you're bed is right there?" Naruto asked pointing to the empty bed next to his.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Sakura said and walked over to the bathroom.

She shut the door and locked it, taking a shower. Naruto and Sakura have been sharing a room since they had become step siblings. Their parents didn't bother changing their rooms since Sango and Minato felt bad about their marriage.

They always thought that Naruto and Sakura would be a perfect couple and if they got married and had kids, they would look cute. That's why they always tried to put them together and keep them together always and every day.

Sure, it is wrong if brother and sisters date but since their step siblings and not genetically related by blood, it's alright to date and or even get married.

It just mattered if the parents approve and Sango and Minato loved the idea for their children to date or even get married. (Kiss x Sis anime rocked!)

Naruto and Sakura say it's disgusting for them to even think of them that way. But they BOTH secretly like the idea.

Naruto has loved Sakura since the first time he laid eyes on that cute girl. Her beautiful pink hair and gorgeous green eyes. But, he held back since he knew it was wrong for a brother to like his sister.

Sakura was also the same, she always like Naruto since she met him. She also held back and acted if she didn't even like him. But, won't that be changed soon? ;)

Sakura and Naruto got ready and now were walking to their school.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said looking at the still half asleep girl next time him.

"What?" Sakura asked, cranky.

"Do you like Sasuke…" He asked staring at her.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" Sakura asked rubbing her eye and looking at him.

He nodded.

Sakura was silent, thinking about it, "Yeah" Sakura said nodding.

Naruto stared at her face for a moment then looking away. "Tch, why like an quite cold heart teme like him?" Naruto asked growling.

"Because, he's smart, hot, cool, and did I mention hot!" Naruto said smiling.

"Stupid teme" Naruto grumbled under his breath so Sakura couldn't hear him while glaring at the ground.

"So, who do you like? Oh, never mind. You're a playboy so you have no girl you like." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her step brother.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, ignoring Sakura's comment.

"Eh!" She looked at him in surprise.

"Hinata is… the best girl I have so far. She's nice, beautiful…" Naruto said and sighed.

Sakura blinked staring at him. So, Hinata was the target, eh? Sakura flashed a friendly smile trying to hide her jealousy. "Okay! That's all I need to know" Sakura said interrupting Naruto. She gritted her teeth and running inside the school.

Naruto watched her run inside and clutched his fist, "Sasuke, you asshole. You stole my Sakura"

ooooo

**So that was it the first chapter in my new story! :) **

**You should really try and watch Kiss x Sis it's an awesome anime.**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and so please review my story. I would just love it if you readers review. It gives me inspiration to write even more. **

**So the more reviews there are the faster the updates will come. See you all next time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I just saw the trailer for the new Naruto movie and I can't wait! But a part of that trailer really pissed me off. I know you guys/girls would be pissed off too by the trailer.**

**Why would they make Sasuke and Sakura meet on her balcony all romantically and stuff. I just wanted to punch my laptop!**

**Well I had some spare time so here's another chapter of Forbidden love just for you guys :) **

**I decided that I won't make the chapter too long for this story so the chapter for this story will be shorter than my other ones. They will probably be around 1000-2000 words in length.**

**So before the start of my story I will reply to your reviews:**

**heartlessyukiXD: **Thanks for your comment I really appreciate it. Also I recommend that you do watch the anime because it's actually really good. I watched it a couple of times and I still haven't got bored of it yet.

**Lizzy1987: **Aww I know right? When my girlfriend read it over she was saying that too.

**CanadianBoi777: **Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)

**Getting 69ed: **Lol I love your name ;) Also no it has nothing to do with the plot of Kiss x Sis, it was just the idea or a step brother and sister falling in love that I got from that anime.

**A NaruSaku Lemon: **Yup that's what I was going for :)

**ChristinaLuvsAnime: **I totally agree with you on that, though I love harem :) Wished that happened to me in real life, but don't tell my girlfriend or she'll kill me ;)

**NarutoLuver896: **Wow I actually haven't thought up of that yet, maybe I'll write it as a part of a chapter.

**sakura72: **Hehe we think alike :)

**dbzgtfan2004: **Yup NaruSaku forever!

**M Night Seiran: **So that's her mom's name huh? For this story I'll just keep it as Sango. I can't wait for the movie to come out though the part of the trailer where Sasuke meets Sakura at her window seriously pisses me off.

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

_"So, who do you like? Oh, never mind. You're a playboy so you have no girl you like." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her step brother. _

_"Hinata…" Naruto said, ignoring Sakura's comment. _

_"Eh!" She looked at him in surprise. _

_"Hinata is… the best girl I have so far. She's nice, beautiful…" Naruto said and sighed._

_Sakura blinked staring at him. So, Hinata was the target, eh? Sakura flashed a friendly smile trying to hide her jealousy. "Okay! That's all I need to know" Sakura said interrupting Naruto. She gritted her teeth and running inside the school._

_Naruto watched her run inside and clutched his fist, "Sasuke, you asshole. You stole my Sakura"_

**Forbidden Love**

The step-siblings have entered the school and went to their homeroom classes. They were instantly abducted by their friends.

"Forehead! I heard that Sasuke was going to be joining this class!" Ino said holding her hands and practically sparkling.

"Really?" Sakura asked as her face stretched into a grin.

"Yes!" Ino smiled and squealed with her best friend. Naruto just watched them and glared.

"Damn it, that pretty boy is coming in OUR class now? What else could go wrong?" Naruto asked himself and Sasuke walked in to the class.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked him.

Naruto turned to her and flashed her his signature smile. "No! Everything is fine, Hinata. No need to worry" making her smile back.

"Hey dobe, I see you're still with the girls." Sasuke said and smirked as he walked past the blonde haired teen. Naruto just growled and glared at the walking boy.

"Hey Sakura, nice to see you again." Sasuke greeted her and sat down.

Sakura smiled back and walked over to him. Naruto watched every move those two made.

If Sasuke ever so touched Sakura, he would walk over to them and punch him for touching his precious sister. So far Sasuke and Sakura were just talking.

While he watched them Sasuke stood up and gave Sakura a hug and that made Naruto snap… He walked over to him and pulled him off of Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, surprised.

Naruto's right hand was on Sakura's shoulder and the other on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't touch" Naruto told Sasuke, glaring at him. Sasuke just smirked and looked back at him.

"Naruto! What's your problem?" Sakura asked him, pouting.

"I'm saving your life." He said as he grabbed her hand and walked away from Sasuke.

Naruto ignored all the stares and questions as he dragged a protesting pinkette teen out to the big oak tree in the back.

"Naruto! Stop it and let me go!" Sakura hissed jerking her arm from his grip but atlas he is much stronger then her, "Naruto!" she screamed and he let her wrist go facing the pinkette girl.

"I don't like it" Naruto said.

Sakura raised a brow looking at him.

"I. Don't. Like. It." he said, as he clutched his fist and lowered his head.

"What don't you like?" Sakura asked him.

"Sasuke! You! You and Sasuke! I don't like it!" Naruto shouted making his words bunch up and make it hard to understand a word he has said.

Sakura blinked and stared at him then leaning closer to his face. "HUH?" she asked him.

"Stop hanging around with teme!" Naruto shouted crossing his arms and his face red in anger and embarrassment.

"Who's teme?" Sakura asked him also crossing her arms.

"Sasuke! Are you stupid? Who else would I call that!" Naruto yelled, making Sakura frown and glare at her step brother.

"What! What are you trying to prove here, Naruto?" Sakura asked him pissed off.

"I said I don't like it when you're around Sasuke. So stop hanging around with him." Naruto told her making Sakura's face turn into a smirk.

"Are you jealous?" Sakura asked him smirking. Naruto's face turned bright pink, the same shade as Sakura's hair, and he smacked her head.

"You idiot! No way am I jealous!" Naruto screamed blushing furiously and looking away from Sakura.

"Ow!" Sakura rubbed her head where Naruto had hit, "You didn't have to hit me!" she said as she rubbed the sore spot and tears were in her eyes.

Naruto noticed the tears and sighed, "I'm sorry" Naruto pulled Sakura into a hug, "I was just… Sorry…" Naruto said as he kissed the spot where he had hit her and Sakura blushed.

Sakura pushed him away and looked at him. He looked back at her and raised a brow, her face was also red.

"I-It's alright!" she said as she ran back into the school. '_What the hell was that?_' she asked herself putting her hand on the spot he kissed.

ooooo

Sakura entered her classroom and Naruto was already there, surround by girls. He was flirting with them! She felt a pull on her heart. _'What is this? Jealousy… No it can't be…' _Sakura thought and then she sighed and went back to Sasuke to apologize.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry about what happened earlier" Sakura said looking at him.

"Oh, it's alright, Sakura. That blonde haired idiot I'm used to" He smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back blushing a bit. Naruto growled silently and clutched his fist. '_How stupid is she?' _he asked himself as he watched them talk and laugh together.

"Na… Naruto…" A voice startled him.

"Yeah?" Naruto grinned towards his favorite girl… Hinata.

"You seem spaced out. Are you okay?" Hinata asked putting a hand on his arms.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto asked trying to laugh it off.

Hinata raised a brow and stared at him. "Hey, you know the weekends coming up soon..." Naruto started and Hinata nodded.

"Why don't we go out this weekend? I'll take you out somewhere good" he grinned.

Hinata smiled and her face lit up like a Christmas tree, "Sure! I'll definitely go!" Hinata said.

"Great! Then I'll see you in town center? Near that big pine tree they use as a Christmas tree every year." Naruto said and Hinata nodded in approval.

"Can't wait, Naruto!" Hinata said as she hugged him. Naruto hugged her back grinning.

Sakura eyed the two hugging people. Hinata and Naruto… Yuck! She just wanted to walk over to them and rip them apart from each other. She cannot stand other people touch and kissing and cooing him with their own words. It drives her mad! She just wants to rip her hair out in frustration.

She growled and jumped when she heard Sasuke talk. "Sakura? Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Oh, Sasuke. Sorry about that, I was just thinking." she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So about the weekend…" he started.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked.

"It's like 3 days away…" Sasuke said dragging it on.

"Sure is." Sakura said putting her arms behind her back.

"And… do you have any plans for the weekend?" he asked.

"Me?" she pointed towards herself. He nodded.

"Um, I don't think so. I might just go to the mall with Ino pig over there" Sakura shrugged.

"Oh great then! Want to go out with me on this weekend?" he smiled and made her blush.

"R-Really?" she asked startled by the question.

"Yeah… You don't have to if you don't want to." Sasuke said.

"No! I'll go! I'll super go!" Sakura's eyes started to sparkle and shine.

"Great, it's a date." Sasuke stuck his hand out.

"Yeah!" Sakura smiled and also shook his hand.

ooooo

While class started school was like torture to Sakura and Naruto. It went on for hours and hours with the teacher talking about shit nobody cared about.

It was now English class the most boring class of the day. Their teacher was some white haired man named Kakashi.

He would always use an eye patch and scarf to cover his mouth which all the girls though was really cool and attractive.

But there was one problem…

He wouldn't teach any English! He would talk constantly about some erotic book series written by a Jiraya Senin.

So Sakura groaned as her teacher would talk about his favorite erotic book and she set her head on her hand looking outside the window.

Lucky for her she had the seat right next to the window with a great view.

She was bored and she continued to look out the window watching as the snow fell perfectly and how everything looked so bright.

She started to day dream. She day dreamed on how her date with Sasuke will go.

It'll start with him and her meeting and going on their date. He will buy her things she wants then they'll maybe go out to eat.

Then they end the date with a kiss, they go out, and eventually get married and have some kids. A perfect idea!

She started to imagine the kiss. She was leaning and leaning, inching closer and closer to her true love. When she opened her eyes, shocked filled her body.

Blonde hair… Big Smile... That only meant…

"Naruto!" she shrieked. Everyone looked towards her.

She was blushing and breathing franticly while Naruto tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Why'd you call my name..?" he asked her and she blushed again.

"Miss Namikaze, is something wrong?" Kakashi sensei asked.

She shook her head, "N-N-No! I'm fine, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized and Kakaski went back on teaching.

'_The hell? I dreamed of my true love and why did Naruto pop up…?'_

ooooo

**YES! Done this chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it and I personally love this chapter! Naruto and Sakura totally feel jealous ;) **

**So don't forget folks, review, review, review! :) It'll help you get chapter faster :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Haha sorry for some reason chapter 2 got delete so I re-uploaded it, so now it should be there. **

**Also I would like to thank "****M Night Seiran****" for telling me about my mistake. I was actually just started watching Fairy Tail and I was watching it while typing chapter 2 out. So by accident I put Natsu instead of Naruto. Sorry for the change in name there but it's all fixed :)**

**So hope you enjoy chapter 3 of Forbidden Love ;)**

**Also I will be replying to some of your reviews at the end of each chapter now. Thanks for reviewing :)**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

She started to imagine the kiss. She was leaning and leaning, inching closer and closer to her true love. When she opened her eyes, shocked filled her body.

Blonde hair… Big Smile... That only meant…

"Naruto!" she shrieked. Everyone looked towards her.

She was blushing and breathing franticly while Naruto tapped her shoulder. She jumped and looked at him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Why'd you call my name..?" he asked her and she blushed again.

"Miss Namikaze, is something wrong?" Kakashi sensei asked.

She shook her head, "N-N-No! I'm fine, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized and Kakaski went back on teaching.

'_The hell? I dreamed of my true love and why did Naruto pop up…?'_

**Forbidden Love**

**ooo NARUTO'S P.O.V ooo**

While we were in class I noticed that Sakura was spacing out. I watched her lean against her arm and looking out the window, staring at how the snow fell ever so slowly.

Then she closed her eyes smiling and then I realized she screamed by name. "NARUTO!" She shrieked and I freaked out.

Well, not only me everyone did and even Sakura did by the looks of it.

"Miss Namikaze, is something wrong?" The teacher asked.

Sakura was stuttering and freaking out. Her face was also red, what is wrong with her? I'll try to talk with her after class.

ooooo

**ooo SAKURA'S P.O.V ooo**

What the hell was that? Naruto? Why was he there instead of Sasuke? Isn't Sasuke the guy I love, not that stupid grinning freak!

Oh god, what am I going to do? It cannot be Naruto, okay Sakura calm down… Calm down… It could just be your mind playing tricks on you!

My face was burning and I could feel people's stares. I just ignored them looking out the window. I watched how the snow fell down one at a time and closed my eyes.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha is the guy I like, the guy who is my date on Christmas Eve, and the guy who I will marry! Not Naruto… Not my step-brother.

The guy who is loud, stupid, trouble maker and the guy who is obnoxious! Never! That is messed up!

Okay, Sakura… Think about Sasuke, Christmas Eve, and the date! Anything except for him! Especially him!

Class ended and I rushed out of the room and towards the bathroom. I need to chill and stay away from _him._

I washed my face with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror. My make up was running a bit so I clean it. I put a fresh layer on and sighed.

I need to get out of here sooner or later. I got out the bathroom and went to my next class.

When I entered I saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting. Can't they take a break? It's like they're a married couple… Married? Couple? KYAA! I need to calm down! Forget about it!

I walked over to my seat and watched as Naruto and Sasuke fought. It made my face heat up and my heart beat fast. Naruto spotted me and walked over to me.

I was freaking out as he stepped closer towards me. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. I was staring at him and blushing madly.

Why does he have to be on my mind a lot lately? He put his forehead on my forehead and I blushed madly at what he was doing… IN PUBLIC! So I pushed him away.

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!" I said and he looked at me surprised. I never would think of shouting at him or slapping him like that.

I felt bad and when I was about to apologize he flicked my forehead, "Ow!" I yelped and help the spot he flicked.

I looked at him with bits of tears in my eyes. "What is wrong with you today Sakura?" Naruto asked me crossing his arms.

I shook my head pushing him away from me. "I don't need to explain myself to you! Leave me alone, blonde bastard…" I mumbled and looked away blushing.

He shrugged and smiled at me. "Fine, stupid idiot" he smirked at me and ran off to his girls.

That idiot, I just want to punch that stupid grin off his face. What is wrong with him? Mr. Hyuga, which just happened to be Hinata's dad and Neji's uncle, came inside and class started. I just know today will be a LONG day.

ooooo

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V ooo**

The classes were going by slow for the Namikaze's. Sakura still has been freaking out and Naruto was still flirting with his girls.

When lunch time has finally come the two siblings went to their lockers. Sakura and Naruto bumped into each other at their locker and Sakura groaned.

"Why does your locker ALWAYS have to be next to mine? Your ugly face will scare the girls away!" Naruto snickered. Sakura glared at him.

"Oh, I'm SO sorry. Let's just hope your stupidness won't chase the girls away!" she snapped back and opened her locker door.

"Shut up! At least I can get girls, unlike you, you loner!" Naruto smirked also opening his locker.

"Oh? At least I'm not some playboy who goes out on a date every day with a different girl!" Sakura shouted grabbing her lunch.

Naruto also grabbed his lunch and slammed his locker door.

"Hey! At least I can get someone! You can't since you're so UGLY! You can only get that ducked butt haired, cold hearted, loner emo!" Naruto snapped.

"Okay I have to give you that he has duck butt hair but he is NOT a cold hearted or loner emo! He's is hot, nice, sweet, caring, and smart! All the things you seem to be lacking!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto face burned. He was mad, and pissed. How dare she say all that to him?

"AT LEAST I'M NOT AN AIR HEAD WHO JUST SHOUTS SOMEBODY ELSES NAME ALL OF A SUDDEN!" Naruto stopped right in front of her. Sakura planted her arms on her hips.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME WHISKERED FACED FOX LIKE PERSON WHO CARES MORE ABOUT GIRLS THEN SCHOOL!" Sakura retorted.

"AT LEAST I'M GOOD AT SPORTS! ALL YOU SAY IS: 'Ah! I broke a nail, Ino-Chan!'" Naruto mimicked Sakura.

"AT LEAST I DON'T PICK FIGHTS WITH EVERYBODY BECAUSE HE'S JEALOUS OF THEM! 'Sasuke, fight me!'" Sakura said in a Naruto-like voice.

Naruto glared at her and she glared back. Their faces both red and they were mad. Their friends were watching them bicker and they were worried.

"AT LEAST I'M STRONG UNLIKE YOU. GIRLS LIKE YOU ARE WEAK!" Naruto pointed a finger towards her.

(A.N.: Sorry if I offended anyone with the sexist line, but I thought it would fit in well to the story)

Sakura snapped. Now Naruto's being sexist and Sakura hated when somebody did that, talking about how the other gender is better than the other. It's the same goddamn thing!

"NARUTO YOU GODDMAN SEXIST ASSHOLE!" she threw her lunch bag at his face. Naruto stumbled back and glared at her dangerously.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled holding his head in pain.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU IN BEING SEXIST? GIRLS AND GUYS ARE THE SAME! BOYS CAN'T BE STRONGER THAN GIRLS! GIRLS CAN BE THE SAME AS GUYS!" Sakura yelled her face brick red.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU WHEN YOU DO THAT! NARUTO, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! I WISH YOU NEVER MARRIED INTO MY FAMILY AND NEVER CAME INTO MY LIFE!" Sakura screamed and ran away crying.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER!" Naruto stomped away somewhere else.

ooooo

**So that's chapter 3 of Forbidden Love :) Sorry for the short chapter, I was going to make it longer but I just had to go. I'm going on vacation for a 3 days to go to my cousins cottage :)**

**5v5 team paintballing in the forest is going to be awesome! Last time I went I almost died :( **

**I was camping in a tree waiting to shoot someone, and I got my 2 of my uncles that were on the other team :) **

**But then my cousin shot me and the impact made me fall off the tree :( But lucky I was unharmed from falling off a 20 foot tree :) **

**Once again thanks for reviewing for my story I really appreciate it and hope that you keep on reviewing :) and now I will reply to some of your reviews:**

**M Night Serian: **Lol I thank you so much for telling me about that :P Maybe I should watch another anime while writing from now on lol. Also Yup fully agree with you I have a thing for blonde hair and pink hair couples :) But even more so there's more similarities like the way Naruto and Natsu act and stuff. For the trailer stuff, I hope your right :) Because I would freak if Sakura ends up with Sasuke :(

**Fernado11chiki: **I really recommend you watch it if you like that kind of stuff. It's more of an eechi romance and Ketia (the main character's) sisters are closet pervs but it's so cool at the same time.

**Mangaka Shuzen: **Thanks for the great review :) Totally agree with what you said and yah usually in all the other fic's I read Naruto does not use force unless it's a Naruto/Kyuubi fic which is technically the Kyuubi using force against Sakura. So I wanted to go in a bit of the different direction from the other fics.

**Please continue to review my story everyone :) The more reviews I get the faster the updates will come! Look forward to chapter 4 in approximately 3-4 days, when I come home from my vacation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm back from my 3 day vacation and boy was paintballing fun. The funniest thing also happened to me. **

**While I was walking down the river with my cousin I was holding a bucket. The randomly when we were like half way pass it I felt a thump. Like something had hit the bucket. **

**So I brought it up to my chest level to see what it was and a salmon was in my bucket! I was laughing my ass off that it happened. So I ended up eating it for dinner by roasting it on a fire :P**

**So now I present to you chapter 4 of Forbidden Love.**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"AT LEAST I'M STRONG UNLIKE YOU. GIRLS LIKE YOU ARE WEAK!" Naruto pointed a finger towards her.

(A.N.: Sorry if I offended anyone with the sexist line, but I thought it would fit in well to the story)

Sakura snapped. Now Naruto's being sexist and Sakura hated when somebody did that, talking about how the other gender is better than the other. It's the same goddamn thing!

"NARUTO YOU GODDMAN SEXIST ASSHOLE!" she threw her lunch bag at his face. Naruto stumbled back and glared at her dangerously.

"What was that for?" Naruto yelled holding his head in pain.

"WHAT IS WITH YOU IN BEING SEXIST? GIRLS AND GUYS ARE THE SAME! BOYS CAN'T BE STRONGER THAN GIRLS! GIRLS CAN BE THE SAME AS GUYS!" Sakura yelled her face brick red.

"I CAN'T STAND YOU WHEN YOU DO THAT! NARUTO, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND YOUR FAMILY! I WISH YOU NEVER MARRIED INTO MY FAMILY AND NEVER CAME INTO MY LIFE!" Sakura screamed and ran away crying.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER!" Naruto stomped away somewhere else.

**Forbidden Love**

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V ooo**

"What are we going to do?" Ino asked the others.

"I'll go after Sakura." Rock Lee said.

"I will too." Ino said.

"Count me in!" Tenten said.

"And I'll go after Naruto" Kiba said.

"Me too." Hinata said.

"I'll go help and calm the idiot down." Neji sighed.

"Alright then, you guys go after Naruto and we'll go get Sakura" Ino said.

They all nodded and ran where Naruto and Sakura ran off to.

**ooo TO SAKURA ooo**

Sakura ran away somewhere with tears streaming down her face. The last thing she heard was, "YOU KNOW WHAT I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER!" That broke her heart and made her cry harder.

She ran outside somewhere and ended up at the soccer field. She sat down on the bench and sobbed her eyes out.

'_That idiot! I never liked him either! He's just an asshole and I will never like him!'_ she thought crying. Then she cried harder when she thought about him.

Those words that pierced through her heart. '_YOU KNOW WHAT I NEVER LIKED YOU EITHER!'_ Those words kept on echoing in her head.

"N-Naruto… Nar- Naruto…" Sakura sobbed saying his name over and over again.

"Sakura" She heard and felt an arm on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Ino with Rock Lee and Tenten.

"You guys…" Sakura said looking at them.

"Hey bill board brow, are you alright? That fight back there was pretty intense…" Ino pats her back.

Sakura started to sob again.

"It's alright, Sakura. Let it all out…" Rock Lee went to Sakura and rocked her back and forth. Sakura held onto Lee's shirt and cried.

"That goddamn Naruto! I'll crush his bones for making you cry like this!" Ino glared at the school, putting a fist up in the air.

"Oh, I wonder what happened to Naruto…" Tenten worried.

**ooooo**

**ooo TO NARUTO ooo**

Kiba, Neji, and Hinata walked down the hallways calling Naruto's name out. That boy just disappeared without a trace.

"N… Naruto! Where are you? ~" Lisanna called out.

"Hey, fox face! Get out here!" Kiba shouted.

"Where the hell are you Naruto? Get out here!" Neji grunted.

The three walked down further in the classrooms checking and going to the next. Hinata spotted something blonde and so she ran down to see what it is.

Kiba and Neji saw Hinata walking down the hall, "Where you going Hinata? Did you see him?" Neji asked.

"Yah I think I saw him walking down that hall over there" she replied.

"Alright then let's go!" Kiba shouted, and they ran off to the direction Hinata saw Naruto in.

Hinata opened a classroom and she looked at the blonde 'thing.'

"Naruto!" Hinata jumped on him, and hugged him tightly.

"Fox face! There you are!" Kiba said looking at the mad Naruto on a desk with his head down.

"Fuck off. Leave me alone…" Naruto muttered and buried his head in his arms.

"Hey, blonde. What is your problem?" Kiba asked poking his head.

"I said leave me alone!" Naruto slapped his hand away and glared dangerously.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata frowned putting a hand on his arm.

"No! Just leave all of you! I need time for myself!" Naruto jerked Hinata's hand off.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata whimpered.

"I'm sorry Hinata… It's just because of Sakura! She's just so annoying and I hate her so much when she's like that!" Naruto ran his hands through his blonde locks, frustrated.

"Not really…" Neji said. The three turned their heads and looked at the doorway. Neji was leaning back against the door with hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto growled.

"I'm saying, you don't hate her" Neji said.

"Of course I hate her. I always did and didn't you even hear what she said to me back there?" Naruto asked his voice low.

"I know, I was there. And she doesn't hate you either." Neji said shrugging.

"You both don't hate each other, and I won't go any further since I might regret saying it later." he raised both his hands up to his side.

"Just saying. I know you don't hate her and I know she doesn't hate you either." Neji finished saying as he walked out the door.

"Also…" he stopped walking, "You should apologize!" He said and he was gone.

Naruto glared at the ground, he knew what Neji said was true. He doesn't hate her. He was just mad at her. Hell, he loves her for god's sake. He can't stay mad or even hate her since she was the most precious thing he holds in his heart.

"Naruto…? Are you okay?" Hinata asked him.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… Look you and dog breath over there should just leave. I'll come back once I clear my mind. Okay?" Naruto grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Okay! Let's go Kiba!" Hinata grabbed his arm and he blushed slightly.

"Okay and whiskers!" Kiba called out for Naruto, and Naruto glared at him, "The next time you make Sakura cry that hard I'll pound ya! Cause she's my friend too yah know and I don't like seeing my friends cry like that."

"Tch, whatever. She's my step-sister and I can do whatever I like…" Naruto mumble and crossed his arms.

"Now… how will I make it up to her..?" Naruto asked himself thinking really hard.

ooooo

**ooo BACK TO SAKURA ooo**

Kiba, Neji, and Hinata left to go find Sakura afterwards. Ino and the others haven't returned yet so they went looking for them.

They soon found them still at the soccer fields with Sakura's eyes red and puffy.

"Sakura!" Hinata ran to her.

"Hey, Hinata…" Sakura said.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked the pinkette in front of her.

"Y… Yeah… I'm okay. This is normal." She said standing up.

"_Normal!_ You called that _normal!"_ Kiba asked.

"Well… a little bit…" Sakura made a small space with her fingers.

Kiba looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Alright, us fighting is normal but all the yelling and that horrible things we said is not." Sakura sniffled again.

"I… I just… I was so wrong… I don't hate him, he's my brother!" she started to cry again.

"It's okay" Neji said. Sakura looked at him.

"He doesn't hate you." He ruffled her hair. Sakura fixed her hair whipping her tears away.

"How do you know…?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see… My eyes are special… Yah let's say special… I can see things others don't…" Neji shrugged.

Sakura frowned looking at him. What does that mean?

"Well, just know he doesn't hate you. He never did and never will. That's as far as I'm saying." Neji said and started to walk away.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Sakura called out.

"Figure it out yourself! You're a smart girl, aren't you?" Neji waved and disappeared.

"What does that mean…?" Sakura asked in a low voice only for her to hear.

"Forehead, let's get you inside." Ino grabbed her arm.

"Ino …" Sakura mumbled. She smiled at her and pulled her inside the school.

ooooo

**There you go chapter 4! :) Hoped everyone enjoyed it and sorry for Hinata and Neji being so OC.**

**Look forward to the next chapter where there will be a lot of NaruSaku fluff! :D I promise that you'll enjoy the next chapter you NaruSaku fans :)**

**Don't forget to keep on reviewing, for faster updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that I didn't update in a few days, been busy and yesterday was my birthday and I got so much good stuff like these Beats by Dr. Dre. They are so sick I love em. **

**Sorry but after I wrote this I realized that there wasn't much fluff in this chapter. So I promise a lot in the next chapter. **

**Well my girlfriend said that this is a good chapter so I hope you all can enjoy this chapter :)**

**Also sorry but I didn't notice it until after I wrote it and re-read it that I made some of the characters kinda OC. So sorry if you don't like it.**

**Summary: **At a young age Naruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"He doesn't hate you." He ruffled her hair. Sakura fixed her hair whipping her tears away.

"How do you know…?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see… My eyes are special… Yah let's say special… I can see things others don't…" Neji shrugged.

Sakura frowned looking at him. What does that mean?

"Well, just know he doesn't hate you. He never did and never will. That's as far as I'm saying." Neji said and started to walk away.

"Wait! What does that mean?" Sakura called out.

"Figure it out yourself! You're a smart girl, aren't you?" Neji waved and disappeared.

"What does that mean…?" Sakura asked in a low voice only for her to hear.

"Forehead, let's get you inside." Ino grabbed her arm.

"Ino …" Sakura mumbled. She smiled at her and pulled her inside the school.

**Forbidden Love**

**ooo SAKURA P.O.V. ooo**

'_He hates me… No he doesn't… Well Neji said he didn't'_

"Forehead… Earth to forehead!" Ino shouted.

"Huh? what?" I suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"You blanked out on us for a minute there" she said.

"Oh sorry… I was just thinking…" I trailed off going back into my own little world in her head.

"Billboard brow!" Ino shouted once again.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry I did it again didn't I?" I blushed.

"Yah so as I was saying, what's going on between you and Naruto?" she asked.

I started to blush at the mention of his name, "N… Nothing… I'm going out with Sasuke remember I even have a… date… with him this weekend…" I said regretting the decision.

'_Wait why am I regretting saying yes to Sasuke? I mean he's the hottest and coolest boy in school? So why…'_

Just then Sasuke walked up to the girls, "Hey Sakura" he said in a monotone voice, "I'm looking forward to our date tonight."

"Sorry but I think I'm going to cancel on our date today!" I blurted out.

Sasuke was shocked and that was just scratching the surface. He knew Sakura liked him since they were in still in pre-school. So why would she reject him now?

Sasuke got embarrassed and stormed out of the mall.

"Forehead… You actually stood him up" Ino said in shock.

"Yah I guess I did…" I said not believing what I just did. It came out of nowhere… My mouth just moved on it's own.

'_Does this have to do something with Naruto… Was it because of him… I did see him… when I dreamed of my dream guy… OH NO! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME HE'S MY BROTHER FOR GOD SAKES!... My step brother…'_

ooooo

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V. ooo**

It was about 6 pm and Sakura was getting hungry so before Naruto got home she thought she would be nice and cook him dinner. She was just beginning to cook when Naruto came home.

"You're cooking?" Naruto asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't look so shocked. Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't." she said. "I did take home ec"

"For one semester wasn't it? What exactly did you learn in that short amount of time?" he asked.

"How to poison you." Sakura answered sarcastically.

"Killing me will have to wait cause I'm going out for dinner today." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Want company? I'm all for you buying me dinner." She smirked.

"Not this time. I won't be alone." Naruto said grinning knowing it'll make her jealous.

"Y… You've got a date?" she asked once she realized what he meant. Her heart sank as she realized that Naruto had a date…

She cancelled her date with Sasuke just to be with him but he had to go out on a date. Sakura was feeling mixed emotions right now.

"Yup"

"If you have a date, why are you here?"

"To change I just finished playing soccer with Kiba and some other guys"

"So… Who is it this time? Laura? Stephany? Hinata?..." Sakura had a gut feeling she knew who it was… Hinata…

**ooo FLASHBACK ooo**

"So, who do you like? Oh, never mind. You're a playboy so you have no girl you like." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at her step brother.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, ignoring Sakura's comment.

"Eh!" She looked at him in surprise.

"Hinata is… the best girl I have so far. She's nice, beautiful…" Naruto said and sighed.

Sakura blinked staring at him. So, Hinata was the target, eh? Sakura flashed a friendly smile trying to hide her jealousy. "Okay! That's all I need to know" Sakura said interrupting Naruto. She gritted her teeth and running inside the school.

**ooo FLASHBACK ENDS ooo**

"Nope sorry not telling you" he said as he grabbed a water bottle and went to his room and change. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and left.

So much for cooking him dinner, she thought. So Naruto wouldn't question why she wasn't cooking anymore, Sakura took what she had and turned it into a quick simple meal.

Through it all, she couldn't help but to wonder about the woman he was going out with. Was it really Hinata… She felt like pulling out her hair in frustration and then curl up in a ball and cry her eyes outs.

After she cleaned up, Sakura decided to watch some T.V. for a little while. She had just sat down on the couch when the doorbell rang.

"Naruto, door!" she yelled.

There was no way she was getting getting off the soft comfortable sofa just to open the door. Naruto came out of his room and went to open the door.

"Hinata, I thought we were supposed to meet at the restaurant?"

"Really? I must have misunderstood."

Sakura, who was sitting on the sofa, heard everything and stifled a laugh.

'_Misunderstood my ass.'_

"Come in." Naruto said as he stepped aside to let her in, "I'll be finished dressing in a few minutes."

Hinata went in and sat on the couch while Naruto went back to his room to finish changing. After about 10 minutes Naruto was done changing.

Hinata held on to Naruto's arm, and Naruto started to blush as he noticed that his arm was against Hinata's breast.

Sakura thought it was just disgusting. Even though her and Hinata were friends she still wanted to kill her for clinging onto Naruto like that.

"Bye Sakura see you later" Naruto said.

"Yah bye Sakura" Hinata also said good bye.

"Bye have fun on your date" Sakura said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

Sakura heard the lock click and it suddenly got quiet. She sat the remote on the table and sighed. For some strange reason the quiet was unnerving her. And on top of that, her stomach was beginning to feel funny again.

'_With jealousy, a voice mocked in her head. I'm not jealous of her. Hehe I was referring to the fact that even the devil has got a date. No one mentioned her. I can't believe I'm arguing with myself. Forget jealousy. I'm insane.'_

She groaned to herself and then went back to watch television to occupy her mind.

ooooo

Naruto had just finished with his date and it was an okay one. He couldn't help but think about Sakura throughout his whole date.

He didn't know why but after he dropped Hinata home he went straight home. There was a huge thunder storm and he couldn't help but to worry about Sakura.

He knew that she was most scared of thunder so Naruto hurried home.

As Naruto got home he unlocked the door and went in the house. BANG! There was another huge thunder.

Naruto went to their room to check up on Sakura.

He opened the door, "Sakura are you still awake?" he whispered.

There was no answer…

Naruto quietly walked into the room and closed the door and BANG! Once again there was another thunder.

As the thunder struck, it lit up the room and he saw Sakura in the fetal position on her bed.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked her as he walked towards her bed sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"N.. Na.. Naruto I'm scared" she said fearfully.

"It's okay Sakura I'll always be here for you" he stroked her hair.

Sakura pushed Naruto away, "No you won't you have Hinata… And soon… you'll leave me" she burst into tears.

Naruto used his hands to cup her cheeks and lift her face up, "No Sakura your wrong, I dumped Hinata… The person I love… is you…" Naruto put his lips on her, and they kissed passionately.

ooooo

**Omg omg omg omg omg they kissed :D **

**And will they get together? Will Sakura accept Naruto? Or will she denie him? :(**

**You'll find out in the next chapter… **

**I promised that you'll enjoy it :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! A chapter with a lot of NaruSaku fluff and as a review called it a half lemon :P I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**I actually wrote a long chapter (Around 2000+ words), but I decided to split this chapter into 2 chapter because I personally don't like long chapters. **

**I think shorter (like around 1000 – 1500 words) makes the chapters more suspenseful and makes the reader want the next update more :P**

**So please don't forget to review my story after you read my story :) Thanks! :D**

**Also sorry for not replying to some of your reviews but I barely had any time to write the chapter but I found time but I didn't have enough to answer all your reviews. **

**So now I unfortunately won't be replying to your reviews unless I have enough time.**

**Summary: **At a young age Naruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

As the thunder struck, it lit up the room and he saw Sakura in the fetal position on her bed.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked her as he walked towards her bed sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her to comfort her.

"N.. Na.. Naruto I'm scared" she said fearfully.

"It's okay Sakura I'll always be here for you" he stroked her hair.

Sakura pushed Naruto away, "No you won't you have Hinata… And soon… you'll leave me" she burst into tears.

Naruto used his hands to cup her cheeks and lift her face up, "No Sakura your wrong, I dumped Hinata… The person I love… is you…" Naruto put his lips on her, and they kissed passionately.

**Forbidden Love**

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V. ooo**

(_Italics – _Sakura's Thoughts)

_W-What is… going on? Is he…kissing me for real?_

Sakura's eyes remained wide open, staring at the boy's face. His eyes were closed and she tried hard to realize what was now happening.

_H-He really is kissing me!_

Sakura, who's mood was gloomy and frightened just a few seconds ago, slowly started feeling all these dark thoughts going away, her light-hearted side slowly coming back to her, her cheeks had gotten a light pink colour.

_Sakura! What the hell are you doing! Stop him now! He probably has no clue what kissing even means!_

She was about to push him away when Naruto broke from the kiss, his hands still cupping her smooth face, his eyes looking into hers sternly, "Don't worry… I'll never leave you…".

Sakura stared at his face, her mouth opened as she tried to reply something to him but no words would come out.

"I'm going to…lose my mind if I…lose you…" she softly admitted as she hugged him, hes face in her muscular chest, "So please…please, don't date Hinata or any other girl ever again!" she finished in a sad and begging tone.

They stayed like this for a little while. A soft "Naruto…?" came out of her lips.

Slowly she brought her hands up, touching his arms that were around her head and Naruto released her and moved back, looking at her face again.

Sakura who was still holding his arms looked up at him. She'd never seen him like this. He was always hitting on other girls and never really paid much attention to her romantically, give or take when he was joking around. Yet now he had just spat out how he felt towards her.

_Why have I…been so stupid? How could I not see he's…always been here for me when I needed him…?_

Analyzing her own thoughts, she looked back at the past, remembering all the times he had helped her, comforted her, worried and cared for her. She wondered how long it's been since she started to be so fond of him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" he said, looking in her eyes, a small, genuine smile on his lips as he tried to comfort and assure her.

Hope filled Sakura's eyes and he spoke again, "I'll make sure to always be with you…I want to…!" he insisted, passion in his eyes, "…so please, stay with me." he finished his sentence, looking away and blushing a bit.

_He's so cute when he blushes…_

Sakura tried hard to swallow a giggle and found herself also blushing at her thought.

He had such a unique way of doing things, it was just all Naruto-like. She always admired him as he appeared so brave, strong and confident.

Yet he too had a very sweet side, but it wasn't just this that made Sakura feel so drawn to him.

It was this boy's, _no, _man's optimistic and assertive personality as well as his bright smile that he could so easily transmit to her that made her heart flutter every time she was with him.

How could she not love someone like him?

_Love? My step brother…_

"I know you will…" she finally replied to him, "You always have." she finished and felt her heart beating loudly, wondering if Naruto could actually hear it.

Without thinking much, she slowly grabbed Naruto's shirt leaned on him as she reached to his lips and kissed him.

It was Naruto's turn to feel surprised and his cheeks became redder at her initiative but he didn't waste any time. Closing his eyes, he gave in to her kiss, hugging her close to him.

Naruto felt her lips hot on his and he felt as if he was melting to it. And her scent… He realized how much she liked the way he smelled. It felt like _home. _

Sakura was also thinking the same. His scent was something she always liked. It was one of the reasons she enjoyed sleeping in his bed but she'd never tell him that before. He'd probably freak out.

Naruto continued to kiss her, his hands caressed her back and waist and he slowly felt his body heat getting higher than usual.

The pool of magma in his stomach was starting to feel like a boiling volcano and goose bumps started to take over his body.

Giving in to his feelings and instincts started to nibble of her lower lips asking for entrance.

Sakura gladly accepted and he pushed his hot tongue in her mouth and started to massage her own.

Sakura was a bit surprised but she found herself unable to stop him. It would be a lie if she said she didn't enjoy it and her own body betrayed her as soft moans that started to escape from her lips, shivering.

At her reactions, Naruto's breath hitched and he felt his chest rising up and down harder than before as his feelings caused him to softly pant.

He couldn't take it anymore. Roughly grabbing with one hand her slim waist and her thigh with his other one, he pushed her on the bed.

She felt so soft and fragile in his hands, he was afraid he was maybe too rough with her but he could no longer stop himself.

Sakura on the other hand didn't think it was rough at all. Completely enjoying herself she spread her legs and brought him closer to her body, almost rubbing herself on him.

At that, Naruto grabbed her thighs and locked them behind his back in an attempt to fully press himself on her.

Finally leaving her pink lips that begged for more, he trailed her neck and collarbone with hot, wet kisses.

He brought a hand beneath her white night dress and caressed her back and hips and all Sakura could do was breathe deep in and out as she closed her eyes.

_I'm…going crazy…yet, I can't bring myself to stop him._

"Naruto…" she sighed, her mouth open as she panted and her hands came to rest on his strong arms, feeling the muscles beneath his hot skin.

Naruto's insides were literally burning; a blazing fire was growing fast in him, his lusts taking over. He wanted to hear her moan his name again and again.

Reaching behind her back, he slowly unzipped her night dress and started to kiss her revealed cleavage that was hold firmly by her pink bra.

Her skin was so soft and he could feel her heartbeat from her chest loud in his ears as she panted loudly.

"N… Naruto…" she sighed again, arching her back, her voice more eager and begging than before, she fisted her hands in his pink hair in an attempt to control herself.

He wanted her so badly, all to himself. Naruto's lips came back to her own for one more passionate kiss before he broke it again.

Resting his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down as his breathing that came out fast and irregular.

Sakura looked at him with half closed eyes, trying to catch her breath as well.

"Should we…stop?" she asked hesitant, "I mean we are… siblings…" Sakura looked away blushing.

"It's… too late for that." came Naruto's reply in pants. Looking up in her beautiful face he spoke again, "Besides… We're step siblings…" he finished in lust-filled eyes and voice.

Sakura shivered and with that Naruto suddenly both her and Naruto were fully naked earning a "Kyaaa!" from her as he set himself on top of her.

ooooo

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter which I personally think is the best chapter I've written so far because of all the epic NaruSaku fluff I added to it :)**

**Please R&R because I love reading you reviews and they help me get inspired to write more and give you faster updates! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I'm soooooo happy thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews :)**

**I don't believe I have 89 reviews! :D **

**I'm so close to 100 reviews! At 100 reviews I try to do something special for all of my lovely readers/reviewers. Please suggest what you would like me to do.**

**A bonus chapter? Update the next day? Just name it and the suggestion that gets named the most will happen!**

**Here's the next chapter everyone! This was originally supposed to be part of the last chapter but I decided to split it up and make it 2 shorter chapters.**

**So sorry if this chapter is kind of short but I promise a longer chapter next time :)**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one :D **

**I decided to do it in Naruto and Sakura's first person P.O.V.**

**Summary: **At a young age Naruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Resting his forehead on hers, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down as his breathing that came out fast and irregular.

Sakura looked at him with half closed eyes, trying to catch her breath as well.

"Should we…stop?" she asked hesitant, "I mean we are… siblings…" Sakura looked away blushing.

"It's… too late for that." came Naruto's reply in pants. Looking up in her beautiful face he spoke again, "Besides… We're step siblings…" he finished in lust-filled eyes and voice.

Sakura shivered and with that Naruto suddenly both her and Naruto were fully naked earning a "Kyaaa!" from her as he set himself on top of her.

**Forbidden Love**

The next morning…

**ooo TO SAKURA ooo**

Sakura sighed and tried to pull the pillow she was hugging closer her. Hands down it was the most comfortable pillow that she ever had. And it didn't hurt that it smelled good too.

For a brief second it seemed like the pillow was moving away from her but she was so relaxed that she didn't really acknowledge that fact.

So instead of continuing to pull it closer to her, she just snuggled closer and wrapped her leg around it.

**ooo TO NARUTO ooo**

Naruto's eyes began to open as he felt the sunlight hitting his face. He smelled something in the air, it smelled like strawberries and cherry blossoms, wait a minute, cherry blossoms?

He looked at my bed and saw _her. _She looked peacefully as she slept, and she had a smile on her face.

Still half asleep and not remembering what happened yesterday, '_She's sleeping on my bed again'_.

As Sakura started to move around and snuggle against him he felt something… Something against his arm…

He slowly turned his head to see that she was completely naked… And is arm… Were in between her BREAST!

'_How the hell did this happen! I can't remember what happened last night…' _he thought.

Naruto tried to move away from her so they would not be caught in this weird position, froze when Sakura threw her leg across his stomach.

He couldn't help but to wonder how she slept comfortably like that. He wanted to avoid any embarrassing conversations about why they were laying the way they were so he gently tried to push her leg away.

Unfortunately, that just caused Sakura to hold on tighter. Who knew she'd has vice grips for legs, he thought miserably.

Maybe if I don't move for a second she'll let go. Just as he thought it Sakura lowered her leg so that it rested between his legs.

'_Get her off now, a voice inside screamed, otherwise you'll really have something to be embarrassed about_.' Naruto thought.

This time Naruto grabbed her leg and lifted it off of him. If he woke her up then he'd deal with it. Sakura reached out for him but he quickly moved out of her reach. He thought she was going to wake up but instead she groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Thank god she sleeps like the dead." he said with a sigh a relief.

Naruto then got out of bed and pulled the covers up over her and for some reason it hit him. He had just slept with his step sister, well he thought he did anyways.

Naruto started to pace back and forth thinking about what exactly happened last night.

**ooo BACK TO SAKURA ooo**

As soon as she heard the sound of feet moving around she woke up. Sakura rubbed her eyes and saw Narutomoving around.

Wait a minute how'd I, then I got my answer, Naruto was nakedand he was moving in circles.

"Naruto." Sakura tried to call out to him but he still was pacing around.

"Naruto!" her voice got a bit louder, and yet he didn't pay attention.

"NARUTO!" she yelled and saw him stop and look at me with a nervous look.

"Uh hi Sakura" he waved to me, and Sakura arched her brow, and her eyes caught something _pink..._

"Naruto how did my..." Then she looked down at her body, and she was naked, and right in front of him.

"Don't look!" Sakura screamed embarrassed blushing.

He closed his eyes, and Sakura took the blanket and wrapped it around her body.

"Ok you can look now" she said.

Naruto opened his eyes, his cerulean eyes shimmering in the sunlight; Sakura began to feel my cheek getting warm.

Sakura began to examine his body, it was perfect, perfect abs, perfect six-pack and tan, and then she saw his … Well you know what she's talking about.

"Uh Sakura…" Sakura snapped out of my trance and threw a pillow at his face.

"Oww, Sakura what was that about?" he asked.

"Idiot, you slept with me" she saw him rub the side of his cheek.

"Yah… I did…" he replied.

Sakura got up off the bed, now not as embarrassed as before and hugged him.

"So Naruto…"

"Yes?"

Sakura looked up at him, "Did you mean what you said yesterday?".

Naruto looked down to see his step sisters beautiful glowing green eyes and couldn't prevent his heart from melting at the sight of her beauty.

"Of course" he said and kissed her passionately on the lips.

After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, they separated as they had ran out of breath.

"So Sakura… Will you… Be my… Girlfriend?…" Naruto asked in gasps.

"Of course… Naruto you… baka" she replied also in gasp and with that she grabbed onto his shirt and tippy toed so she could reach his lips, and once again they kissed passionately.

ooooo

**Omg I'm so happy for them! They finally got together :P**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, so please don't forget to reviews my story :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS! IT DIDN'T TAKE EVEN 1 FULL DAY FOR ME TO GET MY 100 REVIEWS!**

**So happy and gladly I decided to write the next chapter of this story since I had a lot of free time today! :D**

**So you got 2 updates in 1 day! Now are you lucky or what? That's what happens when you review :) I get my inspiration to write and you get chapters faster.**

**I also had some help from my girlfriend with the Sakura P.O.V. part of the chapter. So if possible please say thanks in your reviews. It will be greatly appreciated!**

**So please enjoy this extra long chapter (Well in my standards anyways) all my loyal reviewers. **

**I love you all!**

**ENJOY :D**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

"Uh Sakura…" Sakura snapped out of my trance and threw a pillow at his face.

"Oww, Sakura what was that about?" he asked.

"Idiot, you slept with me" she saw him rub the side of his cheek.

"Yah… I did…" he replied.

Sakura got up off the bed, now not as embarrassed as before and hugged him.

"So Naruto…"

"Yes?"

Sakura looked up at him, "Did you mean what you said yesterday?".

Naruto looked down to see his step sisters beautiful glowing green eyes and couldn't prevent his heart from melting at the sight of her beauty.

"Of course" he said and kissed her passionately on the lips.

After a few minutes, which seemed like an eternity, they separated as they had ran out of breath.

"So Sakura… Will you… Be my… Girlfriend?…" Naruto asked in gasps.

"Of course… Naruto you… baka" she replied also in gasp and with that she grabbed onto his shirt and tippy toed so she could reach his lips, and once again they kissed passionately.

**Forbidden Love**

**ooo Sakura P.O.V. ooo**

Hours had passed since they had their 'morning fun' and it was now around 1 pm.

"Sakura" I turn away and blushed, as Naruto came towards me, "Hey what are you doing'?"

"Just thinking," I started to blush as he wrapped his arms around my waist and he nuzzled my neck.

His warm breath was tickling me, "I was thinking if you want to go out?" he said.

"Hmm no," I swirmed out of his grasp and started to walk away from him but let out a small shriek as he pinned me again the wall with my arms above my head.

And then he smirked, a smirking Naruto always equaled trouble. "Really?" my breathing hitched as he started to nibble my ear. I couldn't help but let out a moan, I whimpered as he stroked my thigh.

"Naruto stop" he got off me and I saw a tint of pink on his cheek.

_Wait Naruto actually blushed? Awe, how cute._

"Sorry about that Sakura, I kind of lost control." I couldn't help but smile at his honesty.

I placed a warm hand on his cheek," It's alright Naruto I know you wouldn't do it again."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but blush. I felt Naruto grabbing my hand and headed towards the bathroom.

"Come on Sakura, I'm getting hungry lets go eat out I want to go around town"

"Okay fine" I sighed and the both of us went to get ready.

After about 30 minutes or so, the two of us walked out of the house and walked to his car.

"So where are we going?"

"Surprise," he winks at me and again I blushed.

I fell asleep as he drove, then something shook me softly, I opened my eyes slowly and looked directly at Naruto.

"We're here," the two of us get out of his car and I couldn't help but look at the entrance of the restaurant.

We both entered inside and were brought to our seats. The two of us really enjoyed our afternoon together and I couldn't help but laugh at some of Naruto's jokes.

So Sakura what do you want to do after high school?" he asked.

"Well I want to be a doctor it's always been a dream of mine to help people. It all happened during the time where my dad was abusive and always hurt me…" tears came out of my eyes.

Naruto scooted over and brought me into a hug, "It's okay Sakura, you'll never expirence that again. I'll always be here to protect you" he said with a big smile which I couldn't help but to smile also, "So what were you saying?"

"Okay so where was I? Oh yeah, well I would always go to my family doctor and I would always see her helping others… Being useful to other… I wanted to be like her, just like Dr. Tsunade" I finished off with Naruto's infectious smile.

I blushed as he grabed my hands, "You'll be the best doctor, believe it." I just couldn't help but blush.

After lunch the two of us walked around town, I ended up buying some gifts, as we passed along something caught my eye.

I quickly ran and headed to the window of a jewelry store, my eyes widened at the most beautiful ring I ever saw.

It was an engagement ring, it had a big diamond and surrounding it were multiple pink diamond shaped as small cherry blossoms and a silver band attached to it. It was absolutely gorgeous.

**ooo NARUTO'S P.O.V. ooo**

I noticed that Sakura was looking at the window of a jewelry store, she looked so interested in the ring, I then knew that I would buy it for her and ask her to marry me someday.

"Having fun," I asked and she let out a small shriek and blushed.

"Don't do that Naruto," I laughed as I playfully smacked her arm. "I hate it when you sneak up on me."

"But it's so funny to see you get scared." She glared at me and I couldn't help but laugh a bit. I wrapped my arms around her, "But you're cute as well."

Sakura couldn't help but blush, my nose touched hers and I placed my lips upon hers. My tongue had entered her mouth and growled a bit as she kissed back, after a while the two of us broke apart.

Then she playfully smacked my shoulder, "Naruto not in public! I mean what if someone sees us, I mean people know that we are brother and sister."

"But Sakura, we're a couple," I whined a bit and buried my face in the crook of her neck.

I felt her shiver a bit, "Naruto don't do something like this in public save it for the bedroom or something."

I grinned and brought my lips to her ear, "So can we go to the bedroom now?"

"No," I fake pouted as she walked ahead.

We walked for a couple more minutes and then we pasted by a cruise office.

"Hey Sakura, I was thinking… Why don't we go on a cruise to somewhere warm since the winter break is coming up and all" I blushed as I pictured Sakura in a bikini.

'_Soooooooo looking forward to that'_

I could feel some blood run down my nose so I quickly wiped it before she saw it.

"Yah sure it sounds fun!" she said excitedly.

"Yup just the two of us too" I said as I hugged her from behind.

Sakura couldn't help but blush, "Just the… two of us… but what about mom or dad?... Aren't they coming with us?" she stuttered.

"Nope" I smiled, "Just the two of us"

"O… Okay then…" her blush deepened.

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V. ooo**

Sakura and Naruto went into the office and Naruto managed to get them a good deal on the cruise.

Sakura was so happy a big smile appeared on her face. After getting the tickets they went home.

As arrived home and they went and told their mom and dad about the cruise and they were really supportive about all of this.

"So you guys are going on winter vacation right?" Minato asked.

"Yup in a week" Sakura said smiling,

"So can wait go please?" Naruto begged.

"Of course you can go" said Minato.

"Have fun sweetie" Sango said as she kissed Sakura.

"Thanks mom. Thanks dad." Naurto and Sakura said at the same time.

**ooo SAKURA'S P.O.V. ooo**

I opened the door to our door and noticed that he was already sleeping and I couldn't help but blush at how handsome he looked when he fell asleep.

"Pervert" I heared a voice.

"What did you just say?"

One of his eyes opened and he looked at me, "I said pervert, only perverts watch people sleeping," and then came the smirk.

I blushed, "Baka," I grabbed the pillow he had his head rested on and whacked it at him.

I squealed as he pulled me in, he was on top of me and of course I was on the bottom. "Let me go Naruto."

"No besides I prefer it when you try to fight me." Before I could speak I felt him place his lips upon mine.

I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I heard him growl as I grinded my lower part against his.

"Hey if you two are going to have sex at least close the door," the two of us blushed as Minato, my step dad, was leaning against the door frame with a bored expression.

"Aww come on dad!" I watched Naruto throw a pillow at our dad, but he already left when he closed the door. Then Naruto looked out me. "Now where were we?"

**ooo Normal P.O.V ooo**

Sango groaned as she heard Naruto's growl and Sakura's moans.

"Remind me to ground them," the elder pinkette head pressed her pillow against her ears.

Minato laughed, "Remember when we were like that" Minato said with a perverted look on his face.

"You're not thinking what I think y…" Sango said blushing as she was interrupted by Minato's lips crashing onto hers.

**ooo SAKURA'S P.O.V ooo**

I woke up feeling a bit sore, last night we went all out, and man Naruto really sure knows how to please a women. I remembered today we had school so I decided to wake up Naruto.

"No that's my ramen" I never knew he talks in his sleep, "Hey teme give that back! Yes I said miso not beef idiot!"

I giggled lightly, Naruto was sure funny when he sleeps talk. Though what he said next surprised me.

"Pervert" he mutters.

"Who's a pervert?" I asked trying to play along.

I squeal as he pulled me to the bed and of course landed in the same position as we did last night.

"You are the pervert watching me sleep like that" he didn't smirk this time instead he smiled, "Now what can I help you with my little kitten?"

I giggled as he nuzzled my neck.

"We have school today remember?" I hear him groan, "Oh it won't be that bad."

"I rather stay home and you know…" he trailed off.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Is that all you think about?" He nodded against my neck.

After a while of trying to make Naruto stop getting what he wants, and I mean he wanted to have morning sex, we finally came down stairs.

I spotted my mom exhausted looking grumpier than ever, "What's up with you?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep because of somebody" Sango yelled at a certain blonde haired man.

"What?" Minato asked as he put his newspaper down and blushed a bit, "Well that wasn't the only reason" a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah and you two! I also couldn't get any sleep with the two of you going at it like rabbits in heat," I blushed at what she said. What my own mom said!

Were we really that loud last night?

"Well it's not my fault Sakura's a screamer." I glared at Naruto, betrayed by my own boyfriend.

"I think you two should get an apartment" Minato suggested as he continued to read the newspaper.

"Good idea dad, now Sakura and I can be as loud as we can," Naruto said and I blushed again.

"Naruto, you pervert," before I could get angry he kissed me.

I pushed him off of me. "Let's go to school Naruto."

I could see he was a bit disappointed since I had to stop our little 'good morning ritual'.

I knew that Naruto always loved to give me good morning kisses ever since we got together.

I felt nervous as we came to school, what would everyone think if we were together. Would my friends still like me for me? I mean I am dating my step brother… Would they think it's weird and not be my friend or something… I just hope that doesn't happen.

"Nervous," Naruto asked and I nodded but felt relaxed as Naruto held my hand.

"I'm here for you, I always will be." He kissed the tip of my nose causing me to giggle. "Let's go."

As soon as we stepped out of the car, Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist. A lot of students were beginning to talk as we walked towards the school building.

I knew what they were whispering about…

It had to be us, the 'incest couple'. But technically we aren't related by blood so it's okay, I guess…

Then I was snapped out of my thoughts by a similar voice, "Sakura," I turned around and looked at who had called me.

ooooo

**Find out how their friends react to the news of Naruto and Sakura dating next chapter!**

**How will they react? Will they be accepting? Will they look down on them?**

**You can only find out in the next chapter. So don't forget to review for a faster update.**

ooooo

**Now I'll reply to some of your reviews:**

**ChristinaLuvsAnime: **I know I actually just saw that episode as I was writing this chapter with my girlfriend. I kinda think that Sakura's parents look weird. Well their hair styles anyways… I totally hope that it really is a sign of NaruSaku to come in the anime :D It would be the best!

**Mrgirmjaw:** Thanks for your wonderful reviews :) I will check out your stories when I get some free time :) I read the summary and it sounds good, I love Star Wars. Plus Darth Wind, thinkwe know who it is ;)

**heartlessyukiXD: **Yup you totally will find that out :) But in the previous chapters, just in case you forgot, their parents are already supportive of them becoming a couple.

**BiddyAuthor: **Lol I sort of didn't make it that much of a big deal did I? Sorry if you don't like how this progressed but that's sort of how I pictured it happen. Please continue reading my story and look forward to good upcoming chapters :)

ooooo

**Sorry if I didn't respond to your reviews and you wanted me too. I mainly answer reviews with questions of suggestive comments. **

**See you all during my next update which won't be till at least Monday because I have a soccer tournament down in the US for about 2-3 days depending on how we do. **

**Gunna bring the cup back to Canada :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they all meant a lot to me. I'm so grateful :)**

**Hey guys I'm back from the US and we came in 3****rd**** :( I also got good news and bad news (Well for me anyways). **

**Bad news is that I broke my fibula (bones in your lower leg) in the soccer tournament because some retard thought it would be better to kick/step the back of my leg instead of letting me score a goal, when it was 1-1 in injury time and man did that hurt. **

**So the good news is that since I broke my fibula, I won't be as busy anymore. So that means more/faster updates for you :)**

**So I hope you enjoy another long chapter of Forbidden Love.**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

I felt nervous as we came to school, what would everyone think if we were together. Would my friends still like me for me? I mean I am dating my step brother… Would they think it's weird and not be my friend or something… I just hope that doesn't happen.

"Nervous," Naruto asked and I nodded but felt relaxed as Naruto held my hand.

"I'm here for you, I always will be." He kissed the tip of my nose causing me to giggle. "Let's go."

As soon as we stepped out of the car, Naruto wrapped his arm around my waist. A lot of students were beginning to talk as we walked towards the school building.

I knew what they were whispering about…

It had to be us, the 'incest couple'. But technically we aren't related by blood so it's okay, I guess…

Then I was snapped out of my thoughts by a similar voice, "Sakura," I turned around and looked at who had called me.

ooooo

**Forbidden Love**

**ooo SAKURA'S P.O.V. ooo**

As soon as I turned around my eyes widened, I quickly shoved Naruto back in the car, right now Ino didn't need to know that Naruto was my boyfriend.

"Sakura, there you are." I gave a nervous smile to my blonde friend. "So how was your weekend? Spending it all alone because you did cancel with Sasuke and all."

"It was um pretty interesting…" I trailed off.

_Interesting as in having sex with my step brother and not to mention that he's my boyfriend now as well._

"Sakura are you okay? Earth to Sakura." It took three blinks to figure out Ino was waving her hand right in front of my face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, perfectly fine," I let out a nervous laugh while rubbing the back of my head, "How about we go inside?"

I let out a sigh as Ino and the others went ahead, before I could catch something pulled me back.

"Sakura what the hell was that for?" I turned around to see Naruto looking at me, "Well?"

_Should I just lie to him? Probably not the best idea since he would find out anyways. Well it's better if I just say the truth anyways._

"It's just that I didn't want them to know about _us_" he raised an eye brow at me, "Naruto I don't want them to find out because we are siblings".

"Step siblings" Naruto retorted.

"Yah well… I still don't want them to find out about us"

"Okay fine then, I won't tell anyone" he sighed and I gave him a kiss cheek then ran after Ino.

ooooo

**ooo NARUTO'S P.O.V. ooo**

I sighed silently as I entered my Physics class I was a bit upset that Sakura wanted to keep our relationship a secret.

I guess she wants the right time to tell them, but damn it I just wanted all the guys to know that Sakura was mine.

"Yo, Naruto are you alright?" I looked up to see one of my classmates looking at me.

"I'm fine," I simply answered.

"Are you sure because you just pounded onto the table a while ago?" I looked down to see small dents on the table, I sighed.

_Damn it I need to learn to control my emotions a bit better._

"Yeah I'm fine," I rubbed my forehead.

ooooo

As soon Physics ended I walk to my next class History.

_Oh joy._

As soon as the teacher began to start her lecture I looked at the window. My next class was English and that meant I could see Sakura.

_Oh thank God. _

Right now I wish this class could speed up a bit, well it's not my fault the teacher is so boring. After what seemed like tortuous hours, History was finally done and I could finally see Sakura next class.

My insides were jumping honestly I never thought I could ever be this happy, though I'd be happier if we could let her friends know about us. I spotted Sakura already seated down, a smirk came upon my face and I quietly walked behind her.

"Boo," I heard her let out a small yelp and glared at me. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Before I could kiss her, she gently pushed me away, "Hey what was that for?"

"Naruto aren't you forgetting something?"

"But you said to keep it from your friends."

I watched her shake her head, "Naruto if our classmates find out then they will too."

I couldn't help but frown, she had a point, "Alright but you owe me" I smiled as she giggled.

"Of course," I quickly sat down before all the other classmates entered.

I couldn't help but look at Sakura during English, it's not my fault she's the most beautiful thing ever created. I had the urge to play with her hair and kiss those luscious lips.

I wanted to talk to her but I knew that our English teacher wouldn't let us talk so I decided to talk with her on a piece of paper.

So of course we had to be careful with Kakashi, as soon as Kakashi began to teach I quickly scribbled down on a piece of paper and passed on Sakura's desk.

**ooo SAKURA'S P.O.V. ooo**

I looked down what Naruto wrote.

Naruto: Just by looking at you I'm already turned on.

Sakura: What you want to have sex now? We're in class baka.

Naruto: Well it's not my fault you look so fine and besides we can always go to the washroom ;)

Sakura: Naruto wait till we get home.

Naruto: But I can't its hurting me REALLY bad! :(

Sakura: It's not my fault you have bad control on your hormones.

Naruto: They can't control themselves in the presence of someone so hot and sexy. ;)

I blushed as he gave me on sexy smirk

Sakura: You are such a pervert.

Naruto: A hot one too.

I rolled my eyes before I could pass the note back to Naruto, Kakashi sensei grabbed the note.

"I would like to see the both of you after class." The both of us groaned.

ooooo

After class had ended we stayed in our seats and Kakashi sensei looked at us and waved the piece of paper, "Mind telling me what brought this conversation up, especially one that involves a matured theme."

"It's not my fault Sakura's hot," I blushed at Naruto's comment.

"As expected from a playboy" He said.

**ooo NARUTO'S P.O.V. ooo**

"So what's this message all about then?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"We're going out to be more specific." I answered Sakura's was going to get angry at me.

"Naruto you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" she yelled.

_Yup I knew it she did._

"Sakura please, Kakashi's one of the few I trust I mean was a student of our dad you know" I see her frown in response, "I'm sure he won't tell right Kakashi?"

Kakashi just shakes her head. "You know it will cause problems for you in the future."

"I know that Kakashi sensei but Sakura means the world to me right now."

**ooo SAKURA'S P.O.V. ooo**

I gasped at what he had said.

"I'd die if anything bad happened to Sakura." Naruto said and I cried and immediately hugged Naruto, which caused us to fall on the floor.

"Sakura are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I wiped a lone tear, "It's just what you said makes me feel like I don't deserve you."

"Sakura it's me who doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you." The two of use kissed I moaned as he stroked my back.

The two of us separated as we heard a coughing nose, we blushed as Kakashi sensei looked at us.

"Even though the both of you are my students I appreciate it if you didn't do such adult things in my class room, now get to class the both of you." He stated.

I glared at Naruto as soon as he began to laugh.

"That wasn't funny Naruto."

He was still laughing. "I'm sorry Sakura."

I was just happy that there was barely anyone in the hall way. I yelped as someone pinned me to the wall and moaned as Naruto had begun to kiss me. I buried my fingers in his hair causing him to growl.

"How about lunch," I asked Naruto and he smiled at me.

"Alright" Naruto grabbed my hand and lead me to the cafeteria.

"Naruto wait" I said and he stopped and looked at me, "We can't be seen together, I'll go in first and you go the other way."

He groaned, "Alright fine."

I smiled and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lip and entered the cafeteria.

"Sakura," I spotted Sasuke waving to me and I headed towards the table. "So how was your weekend?"

"It was interesting," I answered.

"Oh come on Sakura you had to at least do something fun. I mean you did… cancel our date. It had to be something important." I rolled my eyes as he was trying to get something out of me.

"I just spent the weekend at home with… Naruto" I mumbled the last part.

"What! Did something happen between the two of you!" Sasuke yelled, "Is that the reason you cancelled?"

"No Sasuke and don't worry nothing happened between me and Naruto." I gave a reassuring smile. "I just relaxed and slept in" I lied.

"Well that's good it would be weird if you went out with you brother." Tenten gave a small smile to me.

I sighed, I wondered how'd they take it if I or they found out that I was Naruto's girlfriend I mean would they still be my friends.

Ino was the first to know my discomfort. "Forehead, are you okay?"

"What, yeah I'm fine Ino pig I'm just a bit tired." I lied I really hated lying to my friends.

ooooo

I was relieved as school ended and quickly headed to Naruto's car. I yelped as he pulled me to the side of the building, I moaned as his tongue entered his mouth.

"I missed you," he whispers silently in my ear.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I know I missed you too."

I brought him into another kiss.

"Dobe what the hell are you doing! Get off of her now!" someone yelled.

We both separated at the sound of the voice. My eyes widened and Naruto let out a growl.

Sasuke quickly charged towards Naruto and hit him, Naruto growled at Sasuke and punched him back.

"What the hell is your problem?" I hear Naruto shout.

Sasuke gave a growl at Naruto. "My problem! Why the hell are you kissing Sakura? She's your sister and my girlfriend!" he yelled and punched Naruto once again in the abdomen.

I knew this wouldn't end well.

"Yeah Sakura, why is Naruto kissing?" I turn around to see Ino and the others looking at me.

I frowned a bit, "I'll explain in a more private matter"

"Fine then, if that's what you want Sakura" Sasuke said.

ooooo

Once we arrived back at Iruka's everyone stared at me Naruto put his hand on top of mine and smiled at me.

I let out a small sigh, "Naruto and I are dating."

Everyone gasped at what I had said but some were angry.

"Why would do date a playboy and bastard like Naruto! I eamn he's your brother for god's sake!" Sasuke yelled and I growled at what Kiba had said.

My fists slammed onto the table, "Naruto isn't a bastard or a playboy you don't even know anything about him and besides he's my step brother, so we aren't related by blood."

"Sakura calm down," Naruto smiled at me and I smiled back. "No need to get angry."

"When did you two become an item?" Tenten asked.

"Over the weekend" I gave a soft smile.

Everyone grew silent for a bit until Ino spoke up. "I don't know if I really like the idea of you two going out, I mean you guys are sibling. Even though your step siblings… It's just wrong…"

"I love him that's all you need to know" I grabbed onto Naruto's hand tightly.

**ooo NARUTO'S P.O.V. ooo**

I could easily sense Sakura's discomfort and I didn't want our friends to think I was going to hurt her. Even though she is my step sister, and I would never do that.

"Look I know I was a jerk"

"Don't forget bastard, dobe." Sasuke added and I just growled.

"Okay and a bastard, but all you have to know is that I love Sakura so much and with all my heart. So please accept us." Naruto begged.

"Well Sakura, I guess I have to approve of you dating Naruto." Ino said, "I mean I can really tell that you two love each other and since you are step siblings, you're not related by blood so it's… okay I guess."

Everyone else started nodding there heads in approval except for 2 people.

Rock Lee who was crying his eyes out and saying, "No Sakura why would you fall for him instead of me! I'm way more youthful then Naruto"

While Sasuke just got upset and left without saying 1 more word.

I looked at Sakura who had the biggest smile all of our... Well almost all of our friends had accepted out relationship.

**ooo SAKURA'S P.O.V. ooo**

"Thank you Ino," I hugged Ino, and everyone approved of me dating Naruto, "You guys are the best."

I looked at Naruto who smiled back at me. As soon everyone left Naruto and I just went to his room and chilled out.

I snuggled against his chest as he wrapped one arm around me and I happily wraps my arms around him and he couldn't help but hug me back.

"I love you, you know that." I heared him say and I giggled and look up at him.

"Yes I know that," we kiss forgetting everything that just happened today. "And I love you too no matter what."

ooooo

**Their friends accepted them :) I'm so happy for them. Next few chapters will be about their vacation, so look forward to it. **

**Also I just got into watching Fairy Tail so I'm really sorry for all the mistakes I made in the previous chapters when I wrote in Natsu instead of Naruto and Lucy instead of Sakura.**

**I'll do my best in avoiding these mistakes :P I mean while I'm writing this story my brains on Fairy Tail and I mistakenly write the characters names. I believe that I fixed all the mistakes I have made. **

**Well the next chapter will be coming out soon, so don't forget the review my story.**

ooooo

**Mangaka Shuzen: **Thanks for the lovely review :) Also what do you mean? Kushina is Naruto's real mom so how could she be Sakura's real mom and Naruto's step mom?

**heartlessyukiXD: **Was it really a foreshadow? Who knows, you'll just have to find out in the later chapters ;)

**mrgirmjaw: **Sure I'll review all your chapter. I have a lot of free time now so I'll read your fics very soon. Btw are they finished yet?

**A NaruSaku Lemon: **Hahaha I know me too. If only my dad was like that. But as if I would get caught ;) It's all about the timing, gotta know when your parents come home and stuff.

**ChristinaLuvsAnime: **Thanks! And I wished that happened too. I hate it when animes hint at romance but don't act on it. It doesn't have to have to be full on romance like Inuyasha. Just make it so they like each other and go out like Familiar of Zero.

**Well that's all the reviews I'll be answer for now. Later everyone and see you all in my next update.**

**Review, review, review! :D**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I would like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Well here's the new chapter for you, and I actually wrote the whole trip already but it was like around 5000 words so I decided to split it up into parts and I got 3 parts out of it.**

**So the next chapters will come out within this week, depending on how motivated I feel to edit the chapters.**

**Well enjoy :)**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

I looked at Naruto who smiled back at me. As soon everyone left Naruto and I just went to his room and chilled out.

I snuggled against his chest as he wrapped one arm around me and I happily wraps my arms around him and he couldn't help but hug me back.

"I love you, you know that." I heared him say and I giggled and look up at him.

"Yes I know that," we kiss forgetting everything that just happened today. "And I love you too no matter what."

ooooo

**Forbidden Love**

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V. ooo**

A week had passed and now it was finally winter break for the students of Konoha High. The gang was walking out of school and heading home.

"So are you guys planning of going anywhere?" asked Ino.

"I think I'm just going to relax"

"Probably just spend time with the fam, you know"

Then Naruto put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and she blushed a bit, "Well we're going on a cruise and then to a resort" Naruto grinned.

"Wow lucky wish I could go" Ino said.

"So just the two of you?" Kiba asked in a sly voice while nudging Naruto's ribs.

This caused both Naruto and Sakura to blush, and they both nodded.

"Well I wonder what's gunna happen" Kiba said while walking away and dragging Ino along with him, leaving the step siblings blushing where they stood.

ooooo

The next day was the day that Naruto and Sakura would go on their vacation. It took them three hours of packing, and getting to the ship because Naruto couldn't decide on what to bring with him. Basically he had asked Sakura over hours on end on what to bring with him to the cruise.

The ride there was a rough one, and Naruto became sea sick as they set off, "Don't worry Naruto. It's only a few hours until we reach land." said Sakura trying to comfort the sea sickened teen.

"I'm never… going to ride… on a ship... again." said Naruto with puking between words.

Sakura just laughed nervously as she looked at the rich people looking at Naruto. The way they were dressed made her feel so under dressed.

Naruto sensed his girlfriend's discomfort. Stopping long enough to say something, "Don't worry Sakura you look fine. Don't let these rich snobs intimidate you by clothing."

As soon as he was done speaking he barfed for a good three minutes straight. Sakura was really grateful for what Naruto had said as it did make her feel better.

She looked out at the sea, and looked at the sun setting. Sakura and Naruto were on the ship's edge as Naruto was barfing over the edge.

ooooo

After the sun had set, the cruise ship landed. Naruto kissed the deck as he ran off. Sakura found it weird after hours of sleeping and barfing he could be so energetic to get off the ship and even have that signature smile of his plastered on his face.

As they walked to the hotel Naruto was unusually quiet. Sakura just assumed he was happy to be off the ship. She looked at hotel as they hadn't looked at it yet. She freaked out as it was like a skyscraper.

"How did you get us tickets to this place?" she said looking at their tickets.

Naruto just grinned and put his hand behind his head and chuckled, "Don't worry bought it, only the best for the girl I love" and with that he kissed her passionately on the lips and Sakura just melted into it.

The hotel they were staying at was so fancy and looked very expensive.. There was a fountain the size of cabin in the lobby, the walls, pillars, etc.. were all made out of fancy and expensive marble, and the tiles were so white you could see yourself clearly.

"Huh. You can see yourself it's so clean, but you can't see footsteps." said Sakura.

"Must be a magic" he said as no tile could be this clean.

The two teenagers made their way towards the receptionist's desk, "Yes may I help you?" asked the young lady at the desk.

She had brown hair, and it was pretty long. She had it tied in a ponytail that reached down to her butt. She wore a usual hotel uniform, it was the colour of the hotel's signature colour, white.

Why were the people at this hotel so obsessed with white as the outside had been white too, and the interior couches, pillows, were all white as they were some couches in the lobby.

"Yes, we have a reservation and would like the check in please" said Sakura handing the lady the reservation paper.

The receptionist took the piece of paper and looked at them. She entered the information on the computer to make sure that they had a reservation and the papers weren't fake. Then she checked if there were any rooms available which there were.

"Ok, there good." she said while she pulled out some keys, "Your room is 419. That would be the fourth floor." said the receptionist.

Sakura unlocked the door to look at their room and their luggage was already here, "Huh the porters are really good at this hotel" she said as she looked at the room.

There were two doors which were probably bedrooms. What caught their attention was the giant window. Near it was a square dining table and a small kitchen next to it. Out of the window was a balcony which extended to the apparent bedrooms. There was also only one king sized bed. _Who knows what'll happen if there's only one bed._

"Where's the bathroom?" asked Naruto as he yawned.

Sakura hit him over the head. "You're not impressed at all! This is like a castle compared to a normal hotel room." she said angrily.

Naruto held his head in pain, but managed to say, "Yeah but we didn't come to gawk in amazement over how fancy this place is. We came to have fun" said Naruto.

Sakura was a bit shocked that Naruto had said something so smart again, _'Well there's a first time for everything_' she thought while laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing" she replied.

ooooo

Sakura yawned as she got up. She got up from her bed, slipping on some slippers, and walked over to balcony.

She now saw on one of the chairs provided looking out at the now rising sun, "What a view" she said breathless.

It was breath taking for Sakura, and wished Naruto was up to see this, but he had been too busy stuffing himself last night from puking on the ship. He went to bed much later than her as she heard him going to bed.

After having some tea to drink and having a small breakfast that was left on a cart in the room, the pinkette decided to wake up her boyfriend who was still asleep.

The breakfast cart was overloaded with food, and what Sakura had eaten didn't even make the cart's array of food look any smaller.

Slowly opening the door, Sakura peeked to see the her step brother/boyfriend asleep, but in an awkward position.

His head on the ground just over the edge of the bed, and his hands and legs sprawled out on the bed. Sakura couldn't help but laugh after seeing Naruto in this position.

Walking over to the sprawled out body of her boyfriend, she attempted to wake him. She shook him, but she just got a snore.

She pushed him a little harder, and just a louder snore. Sakura was now getting irritated, and decided to wake him the only way she knew, a fist to the head, which she proceeded to do.

She punched him right in the face, which caused Naruto the roll off the bed in pain while holding his face.

"Ouch, Sakura what was that for?"

"Well you wouldn't wake up and we've got a long day ahead of us, so hurry up and get ready" she smiled.

ooooo

Naruto was now stuffing himself, and almost three fourths of the cart of food was gone now.

"You didn't have to hit me to wake me up. The scent of food close to my nose would have worked." said Naruto with his mouth full of food.

"Please don't speak with your mouth full and every time I pushed or moved you, you would just snore in response" she stated.

Naruto just looked at her as if he didn't believe her but he decided to change the subject, "Well what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"I thought we'd hit the pool, and then the beach." said Sakura.

"Why both?" asked Naruto.

"Because at the pool we can just relax and at the beach we can have some fun. Tomorrow I thought we'd go to the amusement park, and spend the day there." said Sakura.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto replied.

ooooo

**Well that's all for this chapter, trust me you'll love the next chapter. There's jealous, fights, etc…**

**So please review for faster updates :)**

ooooo

**Mangaka Shuzen: **Thanks and I know I hope I see him in another tournament. I was going to punch him but my leg hurt so much I couldn't move so I need to get stretchered off the field.

For the Kakashi part, I was planning for it to be longer but I got writers block and wasn't really sure what else to write for that part so I just left it like that.

Oh so that's what you mean by Kushina being Sakura's real mom lol. Didn't get it at first :P

**Lizzy1987: **Don't worry Naruto fights in the next chapter ;)

**NaruSaku: **I'm so glad to hear that, I'm really flatter that you would say that about my fic :D

**fernando11chiki: **Haha I know working night shifts suck. Well I'm still in high school so I don't get many night shifts except for in the summer vacation. Thanks for your reviews, greatly appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup everyone! I have something special that I added to this chapter that I hope you'll all enjoy :D**

**I have been getting a lot of reviews saying to add some lemons in this story, well… **

**Dun dun dun! I added a lemon in this chapter just for all my lovely reviewers out there that wanted to read a lemon!**

**This is a full lemon but it is kind of short so sorry about the length. It is only about 1000 words or so.**

**I also did not put in inappropriate words because it felt kind of awkward writing it down. So I replaced it with… Other words :)**

**This is also my first full lemon so please don't be so harsh if you think it's bad.**

**Also if you do not like reading lemons, then I put a warning before it starts so if you want to skip that part then go ahead and skip it.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Naruto was now stuffing himself, and almost three fourths of the cart of food was gone now.

"You didn't have to hit me to wake me up. The scent of food close to my nose would have worked." said Naruto with his mouth full of food.

"Please don't speak with your mouth full and every time I pushed or moved you, you would just snore in response" she stated.

Naruto just looked at her as if he didn't believe her but he decided to change the subject, "Well what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"I thought we'd hit the pool, and then the beach." said Sakura.

"Why both?" asked Naruto.

"Because at the pool we can just relax and at the beach we can have some fun. Tomorrow I thought we'd go to the amusement park, and spend the day there." said Sakura.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto replied.

ooooo

**Forbidden Love**

"Cannonball!" yelled Naruto as he jumped into the pool from the diving board. Water went everywhere including on Sakura, and other guests who were sitting down.

"Come on Sakura. Its great!" said Naruto waving excitedly at her.

"No thanks Naruto. I'll wait for the beach." said Sakura while waving back.

"Ok then suit yourself." he said as he shrugged his shoulders, and started swimming around the pool.

The girl next to Sakura, looked at Naruto and then Sakura. She had a smirk on her face which caught Sakura's attention from watching her friend having fun.

As Sakura saw the young teenage woman, she was beautiful and very sexy. She had long blonde hair and deep purple eyes.

"How long have you two been going out?" asked the teen who was being quite nosy.

"About a couple of weeks" Sakura replied.

"Well, well, well, only a couple of weeks and your already going on vacation with him" she said coldly, "well I see we have a slut here"

Sakura was in shocked that this complete stranger just called her a slut, "What? Excuse me, I'm the slut?" she questioned.

"Yes and your boyfriend that you probably _ride _just so you could come here is pretty hot. Maybe I'll just take him from you, besides he's just going to throw a _slut _like you out anyways" she said emphasizing on the two words.

This blonde chick started to strut her way towards Naruto who was in the pool, making sure that she looked as sexy as possible while walking towards him and she caught his attention as all the other males in the vicinity.

Naruto's mouth just dropped and his eyes were bulging out of his face as he saw her, and blood was coming out of his nose at such pressure that he went flying backwards.

The blonde girl jumped into the pool and walked towards Naruto then hugged him making sure he could feel her overly large breast.

Sakura face became red with anger as she saw this… this… _whore _try to take her man away from her.

She ran toward this _whore_ and pulled her hair viciously to get her off of her man.

"What the fuck bitch!" the blonde girl yelled as she grabbed Sakura's hair, which she in return also grabbed and pulled of the blonde girls hair.

Everyone started gathering around the two fighting girls and some of them were yelling "Cat fight!"

After what seemed to be minutes of pulling each others hair, Sakura got really fed up with this _slut _and punched her right in the face giving her a black eye and knocking her out in the process.

Just as Sakura was about to rain down punches on this girl, she was held back. She flet muscular arms around her and she looked back. It was Naruto.

"Stop Sakura I think she had enough" he said.

"Fine…" Sakura replied calming down a bit.

"Come on let's go before security gets here" he said as he grabbed onto her hair running out of the building and looking behind him and smiling at her (A.N. Just like the ending of the first episode of Fairy Tail).

ooooo

Naruto and Sakura had hit the beach. Naruto was stretched out on a beach towel with sunglasses on. He wasn't ready to go swimming again just yet.

Sakura meanwhile was combing the beach for seashells. She had a bucket and shovel with her as she walked down the beautiful, trash free beach. So far her bucket was half-full.

After a quick glance at the sun above her, she saw a pretty deep blue spiral shell. "Wow it's so pretty," said Sakura as she was about to pick it up.

However, a sandal stopped her from picking it up. Well, a foot in a sandal to be precise.

Sakura was bent down, and had to look up to see who had blocked her hand from getting the seashell.

A stranger stood above her. He wasn't half bad looking ... for a jerk. He was grinning with sunglasses above his forehead. He had black spiky gelled hair, while wearing only swimming trunks.

"Whats a cute girl like you doing something as kiddish as picking up seashells?" asked the jerk.

This made Sakura irritated as she stood up. She now noticed the difference in height. He was way taller than her by quite a bit, as she only came up to his neck.

"I'm picking them because it's fun. It's not kiddish either. Plenty of people pick seashells," Sakura said with a huff.

The jerk just laughed, "Well if that's all you came here for, this expensive hotel, to pick seashells, then obviously you've never had a night out with a man," said the jerk now playboy, "Come with me, and I'll show you the night of a lifetime."

"No thanks. I don't go out with big pompous buffoons who only know how to pick up girls," said Sakura as she moved her hair to the side of her face as a wind had just blown it in her eyes.

"What did you call me! I just happen to be a fighter, and at that a member of the famous MMA club!" exclaimed thejerk/playboy.

Sakura had heard about them. They were a recently popular club due to the club producing some champion fighters that were said to be top prospects of the sport.

"Whatever, I am a fighter myself, and belong to a MMA club, so back off," said Sakura as she tried to walk away, forgetting about the seashell this whole thing had started over.

"Oh no you don't!" yelled the jerk as he grabbed Sakura by the wrist, instantly pulling her back against his chest.

"Ouch! Let me go you bastard!" said Sakura as she tried to loosen the man's grip but it wouldn't one bit.

"Your coming with me to pay back for that insult," said the man with a dirty smile.

"Naruto! Help!" yelled the damsel in distress as her step brother came into mind.

"Naruto? Whos Naruto?" asked the kidnapper.

The man got his answer as Sakura's call of distress had gotten Naruto's attention from the other side of the beach.

A fist connected with the jerkish boy's face sending him plowing into the sand. Naruto caught Sakura as she fell back.

"You ok?" he asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine, just that jerk tried to get me to go with him," replied Sakura while getting on her own feet.

Naruto looked at the guy who was getting up, spouting some curse words, and getting sand out of his hair. He started walking towards the two friends with anger in his eyes.

"I'll be back in one minute Sakura, just wait there," said Naruto as he himself started to advance towards the guy who just tried to kidnap Sakura.

"You tried to kidnap and hurt Sakura…" Naruto trailed off as he went up in this guys face and glared at him.

"So what if I did bud" the guy said as he pushed Naruto back with one hand, "I'm part of a famous MMA club and I'll beat your ass down".

The teen tried to sucker punch Naruto but Naruto easily saw through it and grabbed his punch then went in with one of his own, nailing the spikey haired teen right on the jaw.

Then before he stumbled back, Naruto grabbed onto the guys shoulders and went for a high knee.

Crack.

The crack was so loud, Naruto knew he had just broken the guys ribs.

The guy fell to the ground coughing out blood and Naruto jumped on top of him and kept on punching the sicko in the face. Over and over again for trying to hurt _his Sakura_.

After a good pummeling by Naruto, the guy was now knocked out with a bunch of bumps, and bruises.

Naruto returned to Sakura who was sitting down, hugging her legs. She noticed Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She patted down on the sand, for him to join her. Naruto did as he was asked.

"Thanks Naruto." She said.

"No problem. No one messes with a girlfriend and gets away with it" he replied with that same kiddish grin he gave everything, and everyone. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

ooooo

**A/N: WARNING! THE LEMON IS ABOUT TO START SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT PLEASE JUST SKIP THE REST OF THE CHAPTER BECAUSE THE REST OF IT IS A LEMON!**

After a few more hours, Sakura and Naruto returned to the hotel. Both Naruto and Sakura were more tan due to them being outside in the sun for the whole day.

Her bucket was also filled to the brim with seashells. They both were smiling as they walked into the hotel room.

"Hey Naruto… Thanks for saving me back there on the beach" Sakura said.

Naruto just gave her one of his signature grins, "No problem Sakura" he replied.

"Well since you saved me and brought me here to this awesome place I think I should give you a gift" Sakura said seductively as she walked up to Naruto pushing him on top of his bed.

"Sakura what are you doing?" asked the blonde.

"What I know you want Naruto" purred the pinkette.

"If that's what you want" replied Naruto as he flipped them over making Naruto on top while giving Sakura a passionate kiss.

Sakura happily returned the kiss. Naruto started sucking on Sakura's tongue causing her to moan in his mouth this caused Naruto to smirk.

"I really like this gift your giving me, it's what I always wanted" said Naruto as he took off her cloths and threw onto the floor leaving her half naked to Naruto look.

Naruto leaned towards her ear and whispered huskily, "You look gorgeous." He then started nibbling on her earlobe.

"Na-Nar-Naruto" moaned Sakura to her boyfriend.

Naruto then started giving light kisses on her neck, which made her shudder. When Naruto reached her collarbone he then applied pressure to his teeth, biting Sakura, and marked her giving her a hickey, and it caused her to moan again.

Naruto started licking the mark he gave her, which made Sakura giggle. Naruto only grinned at this, he then brought his lips to hers, each in a heated kiss.

Naruto then unclasped her bra tossing it where her clothes laid. Naruto then broke the kiss and then giving light kisses to her jaw line, then to her chest, Sakura then moaned again. Naruto started to lick her left nipple, which made her moan again.

Naruto then took her perfectly sized breast into his mouth sucking on it, he then rubbed and pinched the right one, and Sakura arched her back trying to feed more of her breast to her boyfriend. Naruto switched breast and repeated what he did with the left one.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" moan Sakura.

When he was done playing with her breasts Naruto gave kisses again, when he was at her bellybutton she circled it with his tongue and continued where he left off. When Naruto reached her panties he brought his right hand and rubbed her wet undies.

"Naruto" moaned the pinkette.

Naruto then took off her last piece of clothing and tossed it to the floor. Sakura then noticed she was very wet from Naruto's actions.

Naruto brought his nose to her women hood and nuzzled his face on it, Sakura started moaning a little bit louder, all of a sudden Naruto's erection started to act up.

He then started to lick her thigh up to her womanhood again. Naruto then started licking her womanhood, Sakura could only moan in pleasure.

He then inserted his tongue into her, and Sakura arched her back helping Naruto get his tongue deeper into her women hood.

Naruto was thrusting his tongue into her women hood and used his upper teeth and nibbled the edge of her women hood.

Sakura felt like she was heaven.

Naruto then thrusted his tongue in and out of her woman hood, until…

"Naruto I'm cuming," screamed Sakura in ecstasy and pure pleasure as she pushed his head. Naruto then drank all of her sweet juices.

As soon as he did that, Naruto gave Sakura a heated kiss, then he found himself on his back.

"Sakura" said the blonde.

Sakura gave Naruto a kiss and took off his shirt and threw it into the pile that he started.

Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Naruto's muscular body, which had a very well toned chest and a very visible eight-pack, which was like the body of the perfect man.

"Like what you see?" asked Naruto.

Sakura could only smirk and started giving butterfly kisses, as soon she reached his zippers, and she pulled it down with her teeth, Naruto helped her taking off his pants and boxers until he was left naked too.

"Naruto-kun you're so big" commented Sakura. She then starting licking the tip of Naruto's man hood, which made Naruto moan. Sakura then licked the tip and put Naruto's man hood inside of her mouth.

"Oh, Sakura" moaned Naruto as he put his hands on Sakura's head, grabbing onto her hair.

Sakura bobbed her head up and down his man hood, but since she couldn't take all of it into her mouth, she used her right hand and move it up and down. Hearing her hot boyfriend moaning made her go faster, until…

"Sakura, I'm cuming," moaned Naruto. When he cumed Sakura drank all of his milk into her thirsty mouth.

When Sakura came back up Naruto pulled her into a kiss, then flipping them over so he could be on top, he then broke the kiss and spread Sakura's legs.

Before entering Naruto looked up at Sakura and asked, "Want me to use protection?"

Sakura replied, "Don't worry I took birth control pill."

Naruto then brought his man hood to Sakura's entrance, he decided to torture her by putting in only one inch at a time. When she felt him inside of her, Sakura moaned in pleasure.

"Oh man, it's so hot and wet in here, and it's so tight" Naruto moaned.

Naruto then starting thrusting at a slow rate until Sakura said, "Please Naruto go faster! I want you to go harder".

Naruto pace started getting faster each time she moaned. The blonde leaned down, so he and Sakura were engaged into a heated kiss.

Naruto and Sakura were in paradise of pure pleasure that they couldn't even being to imagine. Sakura grabbed onto Naruto tightly, bringing him to a strong hug, and her nails digging deep into Naruto's back.

"Na… Naruto… It looks… like… we're one… once again" Sakura said in between moans.

After several moments Sakura started bucking her hips with Naruto until they were in perfect sync.

"Naruto I'm cuming," screamed Sakura.

Naruto said, "Sakura I'm cuming too".

With one final push she cummed all over his man hood and he released his seed into her, this made Sakura love the feeling of Naruto's cum inside her, she wanted to do this again.

After he caught his breath Sakura pulled him into a kiss. Sakura flipped them over so now she was on top, still inside of her, Sakura rode on top of Naruto.

Naruto brought his head to one of her nipples, Sakura was moaning like crazy. After what seemed like an eternity, they both climaxed and once again released inside each other.

Sakura then fell on top of Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck and laid on his chest. Naruto put the blanket on top of them.

"I hope you like the gift Naruto" said Sakura as she fell asleep.

"Yeah what a gift…" replied Naruto as he stoked her hair and also fell asleep.

ooooo

**Hope everyone enjoyed this special chapter :) It was my first full on lemon so please, please tell me how I did so I can know what to improve on my next lemon if I feel like writing one.**

**I would really appreciate the tips, hints, and criticisms. I believe hearing from you the readers will help me make a better lemon in the future.**

**So please reviews! Next chapter will be up in a few days, once again depending on how I motivated I feel on editing it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally the final chapter of their vacation :D This is another long chapter standing at around 3000 words :O I'm really writing long chapters lately :) **

**Beware a lot of NaruSaku fluff in this chapter :) So ENJOY! :D**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

**A/N: I didn't want to put the lemon for this part so instead it will be before the lemon.**

"You tried to kidnap and hurt Sakura…" Naruto trailed off as he went up in this guy's face and glared at him.

"So what if I did bud" the guy said as he pushed Naruto back with one hand, "I'm part of a famous MMA club and I'll beat your ass down".

The teen tried to sucker punch Naruto but Naruto easily saw through it and grabbed his punch then went in with one of his own, nailing the spikey haired teen right on the jaw.

Then before he stumbled back, Naruto grabbed onto the guys shoulders and went for a high knee.

Crack.

The crack was so loud, Naruto knew he had just broken the guy's ribs.

The guy fell to the ground coughing out blood and Naruto jumped on top of him and kept on punching the sicko in the face. Over and over again for trying to hurt _his Sakura_.

After a good pummeling by Naruto, the guy was now knocked out with a bunch of bumps, and bruises.

Naruto returned to Sakura who was sitting down, hugging her legs. She noticed Naruto out of the corner of her eye. She patted down on the sand, for him to join her. Naruto did as he was asked.

"Thanks Naruto." She said.

"No problem. No one messes with a girlfriend and gets away with it" he replied with that same kiddish grin he gave everything, and everyone. She couldn't help but giggle at him.

ooooo

**Forbidden Love**

The sunlight went through the blinds hitting Sakura's eyes. She felt so warm and comfortable snuggled up to Naruto like this.

Sakura nuzzled her face on Naruto's chest, "Sakura that tickles" he giggled.

"Sorry Naruto, but man am I sore, why'd you have to go all out yesterday? I mean we still got a full day on this trip" she said.

"Well I couldn't help it, you are so beautiful"

Sakura couldn't help but blush at his comment, "Well let's go get ready I want to have a lot of fun today" she said stretching her back.

ooooo

After 30 minutes, Naruto was now dressed, and ready to go as Sakura was changing. He had been eager to go and Sakura was taking so long just to change and get ready.

Naruto had pondered what to do, and had settled with playing with the fireplace which was ablaze in the kitchen/living room..

"You ready?" asked Naruto for the seventh time.

"Yes, after having to answer your constant questions, and blow drying my hair I've managed to clothe myself," she said. She was wearing a colorful outfit today, a blue skirt, with a red blouse.

Naruto blushed as he looked at her, "Sakura you're so beautiful today".

This made Sakura also blush, "Thanks Naruto".

"We should hurry up if we are going to get to the amusement park before it got too crowded, and have to wait in that super long line" Naruto said.

After scarfing down their breakfasts, they were off. The amusement park was almost directly outside the hotel, well the entrance anyway.

Sakura was looking at the map of the place, and saw thirty different types of rides, mostly roller coasters.

Naruto was raring to go on all thirty, but Sakura knew it was impossible to do that due to the amount of time each ride took, and the amount of time they had until the park closed.

Each ride took about ten to fifteen minutes, and thirty times that was equal to about three hundred minutes which was five hours, and the park closed in four.

Not wanting to see a downhearted Naruto, Sakura kept this info to herself. She figured let him have his fun, although he would be sad not being able to ride all of the rides.

They got in line to enter the amusement park and it took a whole 30 minutes to get in the park.

"Man what a line" Naruto said.

"Yah I know that was crazy long" Sakura said.

They started by roaming through some of the game booths and Naruto bought Sakura a cotton candy that they ended up sharing anyway.

Naruto talked Sakura into riding a few rollercoasters with him, which wasn't too hard since Sakura somewhat liked the thrill.

Naruto was raring to go on the biggest rollercoaster in the park. Sakura convinced him to work up to the big one and so he, in turn, dragged her along on the other smaller coasters.

Finally they had arrived at the biggest roller coast in the whole amusement park.

"Naruto" Sakura said, trying to pull out of his grasp as she said, "Naruto, I don't want to ride that one!"

"Aw, c'mon, Sakura!" the blonde haired teen pouted at her. He _pouted _at her! And it was so undeniably adorable that she almost cracked right then and there and climbed onto the coaster with him.

She caught herself, however, and stood firmly in place. Sakura glanced apprehensively up at the monster they had yet to conquer and she felt her insides squirm.

Naruto broke across the silence, "C'mon, Sakura, I'll be _right there_. And I don't want to ride it alone!" he complained.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned, letting her forehead fall forward onto her boyfriend's chest. "Let's just get it over with, then."

"Yes!" he beamed at her, an expression that made her feel weak at the knees, and proceeded to pull her—by the hand—toward the relatively short line for the _Coaster of Death_, as the park dubbed it.

Before they were even at the top of the first drop, Sakura felt her stomach in her throat. She liked rollercoasters well enough…but this one just wasn't her cup of tea. And, if looking across the town to the big coasters at the four other amusement parks was any indication, the biggest attractions at the others wouldn't be her cup of tea, either.

Her knuckles were white on the bar holding her in the car, and the thought briefly crossed her mind that she felt as though she might fly out as soon as the descent began.

Sakura didn't have any more time to think, because the bottom suddenly dropped out of her stomach as the coaster's cars began to plummet.

A shriek tore from her throat even as a cheerful whoop escaped Naruto's, and she desperately reached over and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso since both of his arms were in the air.

That ride could not have ended sooner for Naruto, and even waiting for the attendants to unlock and lift the safety bar seemed like torture.

As soon as she could, she stumbled out. Immediately she went after Naruto and clutched at his arm for support, her legs were like jelly.

Naruto understood instantly and put an arm around her waist to help her keep her feet and dignity. It wasn't enough to make her blush again, but it did make the tingles shoot up her spine again.

"Have fun, Sakura?" he asked, grinning at her in a mischievous manner.

"Shut up," she muttered, elbowing him halfheartedly in the side. "I was having plenty of fun until you decided you wanted to ride that…that _thing_."

Naruto laughed again, a sound that made Sakura pay him more attention. He was the picture of happiness, and it made her feel warm inside to be witnessing it.

He then surprised her by saying, "Sorry I forced you into it, Sakura. You should have just refused again if you really didn't to ride it."

"It's okay," she said, and then before she lost the nerve she added, "You were _right there_ the whole time, just like you promised, so it's okay."

He smiled that gentle smile at her again, and her heart started beating a rapid rhythm on her sternum. Just _how_ could he make faces like that?

"Let's play a few games," Naruto suggested.

"Yah sure" Sakura agreed wholeheartedly.

Once Sakura finally reacquired full use of her legs, they went off to play a few games.

They were playing a few games and Sakura won a little plush fox, which she presented to Naruto with a big grin. She knew that Naruto's favorite animal was a fox.

ooooo

Time flew by fast as it was already 1:30 pm.

"Hey Naruto, I'm getting kind of hungry" Sakura said.

"Me too" Naruto said with a grin.

So they stopped to get a corn dog a piece and a funnel cake to share.

Naruto went off to buy some food while Sakura stayed back and looked for a table. She finally found an empty one so she sat down and waited for Naruto.

"Hey bitch don't you think I forgot what happened yesterday, and it looks like you boyfriend isn't around" Sakura heard a familiar voice.

She turned around and was shocked, she saw the same guy yesterday that tried to rape her. Today he was with 2 other guys.

"What do you want? Do you want my boyfriend to kick your ass again?" she said.

The 3 hoodlums laughed, "Ha he was just lucky yesterday besides my two friends here also go to the same MMA club as me".

"Come on girl why don't you have fun with us" one of the other boys said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Sakura screamed.

"Hey teme! Didn't you get enough yesterday!" Sakura was saved as she heard her boyfriends voice.

"Is that the guy who beat you up Jack?" one of them said to the black haired teen from yesterday named Jack.

"Yah that's him" Jack replied.

"Well, looks like we have to teach him a lesson" he said as he cracked his knuckles.

One the boys ran towards Naruto and attempted to punch him in the face but he easily dodged it and gave him a right hook, right in the face.

Then Jack and the other guy charged at him attempting to him Naruto. Naruto blocked one punch by grabbing it then side kicked the other guy right in the gut and he stumbled back in pain.

The guy who's fist got grabbed by Naruto went in for another punch but Naruto was quicker and got his knee right on the guys faces making his face all bloodly.

Naruto panted heavily as he stood in the middle of the 3 unconscious boys around him. Then security came to see what the ruckus was all about.

"What happened here?" one of the security guards asked.

"They tried to hurt my girlfriend so I hurt them instead" Naruto replied.

Then the security guard question Sakura and the other witness that saw what happened.

The three guys tried to say that Naruto was at fault and just started fighting against them but all the other witnesses said the same story as Naurto.

In the end, the three delinquents were kicked out of the park and Naruto was let go, without any punishment because it was 'Self defense'.

ooooo

Hours pasted and Naruto and Sakura rode on rides after rides until the sun was setting and the amusement park was almost closed.

"Today was fun Sakura." said Naruto as he turned back to the pinkette.

"Want to ride on the Ferris wheel? It's so romantic and a perfect thing to end off our date" asked Sakura with a blush on her cheeks.

"Okay sure" he replied.

They went to the Ferris wheel, and there was not much of a crowd so they got in pretty quick.

As they rode the Ferris wheel, they were watching the sunset and it was so romantic.

"Naruto this is so ro…"Sakura said but was but off.

Sakura had been about to say more, but was cut off as Naruto had pressed his mouth against hers which formed a kiss.

The kiss was really passionate and Naruto nibbled on Sakura's bottom lip and asked for entrance which she gladly accepted.

She opened her mouth and Naruto's tongue entered her mouth and started to massage her tongue with his own.

After minutes of making out, they were both out of breath and he sat back down from bending over, Sakura was left blushing. Naruto was also, but only a light shade.

Their kiss ended just as the sun disappeared. They noses touched each other's, and were looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"Let's go back to the hotel for tonight," Narutp said, gently propelling Sakura toward the exit of the Ferris wheel, "We can have a nice soak in the hot springs and meet up afterwards for supper."

"Wait a minute," Sakura said, stopping and causing Naruto, whose arm was still around her waist to help support her, come to a halt as well. She turned her eyes to meet his and said incredulously, "There's a _hot spring_? And you didn't mention this yesterday why?"

"Umm I forgot" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry".

Sakura let out an excited squeal, "It's okay, I'm just glad that you remembered while we were still here" she said while throwing her arms around the blonde haired teen's neck.

ooooo

"Aaaah," the pinkette stretched after climbing out of the women's side of the hot springs. "That felt nice!"

The white, fluffy towel that she wrapped around herself felt like heaven, and she walked slowly back to the changing rooms with a contented smile on her face.

_Naruto really knows how to treat a girl right_, she found herself musing. _If I'm not careful, I might let it 'slip'._

The pinkette shook her head, her wet hair clinging to her skin as she reached the changing rooms and began to dry off, preparing to slip on the complementary robe she'd worn down to the baths.

She threw her hair up in a messy, wet bun and then slid one arm into one of the sleeves. As she was sliding the other arm in, another woman walked in. By her outfit, Sakura realized she was a worker.

"Hello," the brunette said kindly, smiling a genuine smile that had a devious edge to it. Sakura was immediately a little wary, but listened as the woman spoke again, "Are you, perhaps, a Miss Sakura Namikaze?"

"That's me," Sakura returned, smiling back at the woman even though she was having brief doubts about her. It was hard not to smile at this woman. "Is there something you needed…?"

"Oh, not me!" the woman laughed lightly. "Your brother, Naruto Namikaze, wanted to let you know that there's a new dress in your room for you and that you when you go back and get ready, he'll meet you in the lobby to take you to dinner!"

Sakura flushed at the message.

"Oh, um, thank you for telling me," she said, fidgeting just a little. The brunette beamed at her.

"It's no problem! Just have fun on your dinner date!" she giggled and left the room.

The pinkette decided that whether it was or wasn't didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was that Naruto was most likely already waiting for her and she shouldn't keep him waiting after he'd done so much for her.

ooooo

Dinner was just as she expected, but with a few little twists. Naruto was decently dressed and was even so nice as to pull out her chair for her.

He ate just as much as normal, which was okay because it wasn't one of the fancier restaurants in town, but he did manage to be neater about it all.

The dress he'd gotten for her was relatively simple; a white sundress with pink sakura blossom designs and a green ribbon around the middle. She paired it with a pair of small white wedges, the ensemble worked together nicely.

After dinner, though, the pair took a nice little walk along the river that ran through the center of of the resort with their arms linked together. Now, more than ever, Sakura wanted this moment to last.

When it was about nine, the two turned in. They both went to bed exhausted from there long day. Both Naruto and Sakura fell asleep quickly, a smile on their faces.

ooooo

In the morning, it was time to go, their vacation unfortunately had to end. After having their things packed, they were on their way to the port holding hands.

As they got on the cruise ship, they looked back at the Ferris wheel, which might just be their most favorite memory of the trip.

As the ship pulled out of the dock and blew it's loud whistle, Naruto sat back against the railing, with Sakura in his arms.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and Naruto had his face on her shoulder. Breathing in Sakura's scent, she smelled like strawberries. She smelt so nice. Sakura couldn't help it, but blush and smile at the same time.

ooooo

**Wow another 3000 word chapter from me :O I seem to be writing a lot lately :)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, because I worked really hard on it. **

**So please review my story everyone :D Thanks for reading this chapter!**

ooooo

**I am really close to 200 reviews! I am so excited to hit that mark :D I never thought that I would ever reach that many reviews for this story.**

**So for a bonus, when I reach 200 reviews, I'll make a bonus chapter :D I am actually in the progress of making it with a lot of NaruSaku fluff, just how you like it :)**

**But let me ask you guys. **

**Would you like another lemon in the bonus chapter? **

**Please let me know in your reviews so I know whether or not to put in a lemon in the bonus chapter.**

**Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well who's ready for the bonus chapter I promised everyone!**

**I never thought that my story would ever reach over 200 reviews when I first made it! I am so happy that all of you made this possible. So I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story :D**

**To really thank you, I made this bonus chapter! I made it with a lot of NaruSaku fluff, just the way you all like it :D **

**Based on your votes and replies, I put a lemon in this story to so please enjoy :D**

**This chapter is over 3800 words so it's my longest chapter yet. I hope you all enjoy it :) And don't forget to review.**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

In the morning, it was time to go, their vacation unfortunately had to end. After having their things packed, they were on their way to the port holding hands.

As they got on the cruise ship, they looked back at the Ferris wheel, which might just be their most favorite memory of the trip.

As the ship pulled out of the dock and blew it's loud whistle, Naruto sat back against the railing, with Sakura in his arms.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist, and Naruto had his face on her shoulder. Breathing in Sakura's scent, she smelled like strawberries. She smelt so nice. Sakura couldn't help it, but blush and smile at the same time.

ooooo

**Forbidden Love**

Sakura stood impatiently at the bus stop where the shopping center was, tapping her foot on the ground. She tried to ignore her icy ears and the frigid winter breeze even though the effort was completely futile.

The pinkette girl sighed and tugged down her skirt a little more, thankful that she had worn leggings underneath. It kept her just warm enough that she wouldn't absolutely _murder_ Naruto when he finally showed up.

"Sakura!" someone yelled.

'_Think of the devil and he shall appear'_ Sakura thought wryly to herself, turning her unimpressed gaze to her boyfriend.

"You're late, Naruto" the pinkette stated coldly, crossing her arms in a rather intimidating manner, "I've been standing here in the cold for ten minutes!"

"You could've waited inside, Sakura" Naruto rolled his eyes, "I could just come in to get you…"

"It's okay… I guess…" Sakura muttered under her breath, but she stepped forward into the snow covered street to the boy's side.

He wore an orange long-sleeved vest buttoned mostly up and a scarf around his neck. His black pants matched his vest and then, of course, were his boots.

Sakura felt really cold so she reached up to rub her ear a little, but her icy fingers didn't help at all.

While her arms were still up, cold fingers trying to warm her equally frigid ears in vain, she heard Naruto sigh.

Something draped over her vision, wrapped loosely around her arms. She quickly brought her hands down to shoulder height in surprise, and it took a few moments to register that a certain familiar scarf was wrapped around her.

A quick glance at the owner of the scarf showed him averting his gaze, and she slid her arms out from under the scarf to readjust it around her neck.

"Thanks," she said, almost shyly as she tucked her nose down inside the scarf. His scent permeated her senses and made her grin a little. An action that was, thankfully, also hidden by the scarf that caused it.

"No problem Sakura" he said, and dropped his arm around her shoulders before she could protest any farther. She sighed, deciding to let him get away with the action.

She could feel the heat radiating from his body and she instantly felt warmer, too, "Now, where are we going?" he asked.

"You're taking _me_ shopping, remember?" Sakura asked indignantly, though she wasn't incensed enough to pull away from his warmth, "You ruined all my best clothes when we were you know…

**ooo FLASHBACK ooo**

Moans…

Growls…

These sounds filled their empty house for days, since Minato and Sango were also out on a romantic vacation.

The pinkette would shiver each time she'd hear Naruto growl when he'd let his animalistic side get the better of him.

He'd bite on her white silky skin she'd dig her nails deeper into his tan skin. She tried her best to hold back, her boyfriend had his pants on while she was naked.

"Oh Naruto" Sakura moaned. That was one thing to get Naruto all riled up, he always loved to hear his Sakura say.

She moaned in protest as their little game was unfair, of course Naruto always did love having the upper hand, like in any game he would cheat. Naruto knew Sakura was holding back as he bucked his hips.

"What's the matter Sakura? You don't like how I play?" The rosette nibbled on his ear, which only made him smirk.

Oh how he loved it when he annoyed Sakura, this only made her to be rough with him. Of course he loved it when she was rough.

She wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips and bucked against him, Naruto hissed as Sakura now had the advantage.

Sakura now smirked as she now had the upper hand and enjoyed Naruto squirm beneath her touch.

The blonde growled in annoyance and Sakura pushed Naruto against the wall, as they still made their way towards his room. She had his hands pinned against his sides and smirked.

"What's wrong Naruto? You don't like the way I play?" she said in a sweet innocent voice.

Oh that sweet innocent voice just made Naruto even crazier for her.

Sakura grabbed a handful of Naruto's unruly blonde hair and roughly kissed him. Both shivered as their hips bucked against each other, although Sakura's skin was getting red from Naruto's jeans and zippers.

Though she enjoyed the coldness of the zipper touching her womenhood. Naruto moved from her lips to her neck and continued to nip her delicious soft and silky skin.

Naruto took this advantage and pushed Sakura against the wall, the rosette gasped in surprise and growled and the blonde's idiotic growl.

"Sorry Sakura, but I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?" Sakura rolled her eyes as

Naruto was being the idiot as he was, but she found it dare she think of it sexy.

The blonde quickly trapped her against the wall and carried her to his room. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

The pinkette bit her lip as Naruto actually brought his attention to her perky nipple, the blonde gently nibbled on them causing Sakura to hiss.

Once they entered Naruto walked to his bed and dropped Sakura on his bed causing her to bounce but Naruto jumped on the bed and trapped her, as he had his knees against her sides and his hands above her head.

It was like he was hunting, he was the hunter and Sakura was his helpless little cute prey, well he wouldn't say helpless when Sakura grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over.

Naruto was brought into a kiss from his excited Sakura, she brought her right hand to the waist of his jeans and tore them from his lower bottom causing the blonde to be shocked and yet aroused from her action.

Naruto decided to take dominance and flipped them over; he straddled Sakura and took off his boxers showing his really hard manhood. Naruto couldn't simply stand it went she was tensing him so he simply took Sakura's hands away from his man hood and quickly thrusted into her.

Sakura's back arched as his man hood went inside her. It was the perfect length, not too big and also not too small. It was a perfect fit… Like they were meant for each other.

Naruto thrusted in and out of her, Sakura couldn't control herself this intense pleasure made her hormones go completely out of control, as for Naruto same thing.

The pinkette and the blonde brought each other into another rough kiss, both flipped each other as they wanted dominance, amazingly both continued to buck their hips against each other.

But rough play or rough sex led to other things, the two uncontrolled hormone lovers continued to flip each other, until Naruto and Sakura fell off the bed with the exception of Naruto landing on his back on the cold wooden floor.

He thrashed his head as Sakura rode him, though Naruto wasn't going down without a fight. The blonde brought his lover into a kiss, both stood up still bucking their hips against each other. Naruto pushed Sakura against a drawer and caused the lamp to fall down and shatter, but that wasn't going to stop them. Sakura was sitting on the drawer and held the edges while Naruto thrusted his hips faster.

The blonde nipped her skin from her neck to her chest, never stopping. The pinkette dug her skin really deep in Naruto's shoulder blade not only that but she bit his shoulder.

Sakura's walls started to clamp onto Naruto's member but still thrusted in and out of her. While he was moving even faster, Sakura's nails clawed Naruto's back which eventually was going to leave really bad bruises and scratches.

Though some people really love the common way of having sex which was going slow and then going fast, well Naruto and Sakura really love it when they're both rough on each other.

Sakura was having a tough time of holding onto Naruto, she even clawed his chest just to get a good grip, but for some strange reason Naruto nipped one of Sakura's arms just to get out of the way so he could continue to nip her skin.

Both moved their rough sex back to the bed, their speed increased so much that the bed started to shake and creak, even the lights started to flicker. Both couldn't hold it anymore, the roughness and the pleasure was starting to be too much for them.

"Sakura I'm going to cum"

"Me too"

With one final thrust they both released at the same time. Sakura's body shivered uncontrollably as Naruto's juices filled up her women hood.

Once she stopped shaking she opened her eyes and saw Naruto panting really hard, both smiled at each other.

"Well you're going to have some really bad bruises in the morning." Naruto knew Sakura was talking about the marks left thanks to her nails.

"Looks who's talking, I left you like a million of bitemarks." Sakura nodded in agreement that Naruto really left her some hickies and a mark on her.

"Well we'll just have to get used to it." Both laughed in agreement as they both knew they'll have the same results when they're done having rough sex.

"You know we've been doing this for the past week" Sakura said.

"Yah I know" Naruto kissed her on the neck and Sakura moaned.

"Well you keep ripping my clothes off so I'm kind of low"

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll buy you new clothes"

"Promise?"

"Of course, anything for you"

**ooo FLASHBACK ENDS ooo**

Sakura blushed as she recalled what happened, then quickly yelled, "So you're replacing them…with interest!"

"Sheesh, I got it already Sakura" he winced, as if she was hurting his ears by scolding him. By now Sakura knew he was just teasing and so she huffed in annoyance, looking ahead of them, "I'll even buy lunch for you."

A tint of pink that had nothing to do with the temperature flooded across Sakura's cheeks and she was thankful for the scarf that she could duck farther into. She felt an awful lot like a turtle when she did so, and soon lifted her head.

"I won't hold back," the pinkette warned.

"I know."

"I'll make you buy expensive clothes."

"That's fine."

"You're going to have to carry all of the bags."

"Sure."

Sakura looked closely at her boyfriend, then reached up to feel his forehead. He looked down at her, as if startled, and she furrowed her brow.

"You don't feel any warmer than usual," she mused. "Are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Naruto waved her off, laughing.

He was being so agreeable that Sakura didn't know what to do with herself. For once, Naruto had her completely speechless.

She couldn't even yell at him for his acts of idiocy because he hadn't done anything wrong at all. It was like he'd taken classes in being a perfect gentleman!

"If you say so," Sakura finally consented uncertainly, turning back to watch the street. She didn't want to step on a patch of ice and fall, especially not in front of Naruto.

And just as she thought that, her left boot slid right out from under her. A strangled sound escaped her and she braced for the impact of her bum striking the cold, hard ground…only to wait for something that didn't come.

"Jeez, Sakura, watch where you're walking," Naruto teased again, helping her to regain her footing.

The arm that had been around her shoulders had reflexively dropped to catch her under his arm and his other hand came to catch the arm closest to him.

She was probably very lucky that he wasn't on a patch of ice, too, or else they might have found themselves in a very compromising position.

"Thanks," Sakura forced out again, putting a hand on his arm to finish steadying herself.

"No problem," Naruto said with a nonchalance Sakura was fairly certain he didn't possess…

Well, he'd never showed it to her before and it was completely unexpected of him. She felt her heart skip a beat against her will.

"Let's keep going!" the pinkette regained her composure, standing up tall. "I want to go find some nice expensive outfits!"

Naruto just smiled to himself, shaking his head.

ooooo

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled loudly, arms crossed, "Where'd you go?"

The blonde had disappeared when she'd slipped into a sports gear store to use the restroom and now the pinkette stood in the street, shifting weight from one foot to the other and rubbing her hands together, none too pleased.

He had _promised_ her he'd take her shopping to replace her clothes. She didn't think that a promise meant so little to him!

"Naruto!"

"What is it Sakura?"

She couldn't help but gasp as she spun around to face Naruto, that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere behind her.

The blonde did her best to compose herself quickly, immediately shifting her hands to her hips, "Where were you?" she asked.

"You looked cold the whole way here," he said, holding out a hand. It wasn't until then that Sakura noticed the steaming cup in his hand. "I bought a cappuccino. Is that okay?"

The accursed color came rushing back to her cheeks as she reached up to take the cup. She smiled up at him, fervently hoping he'd think it was the cold, and said, "Yeah, that's great! Thanks again, Naruto."

"Don't worry about it," he said, again with the nonchalance she hadn't expected, as he once again dropped his arm around her shoulders. "Now let's do a little window shopping and when we finish our coffee, you can pick the store you want to go in first."

"Okay," Sakura agreed, choosing just to go with his attitude. It might be something he never showed her again, so she'd do her best to enjoy it while she got the chance.

Sakura sipped at her french vanilla cappuccino as she and Naruto strolled down the snowy street, doing a bit of window shopping and making mental notes of which stores she had to visit and which ones she might be able to pass up.

All the while, Naruto's arm was draped around her shoulders. Everytime they would pass by a window and see their reflections, they would both think that they looked _good_ together.

Really good.

Before she knew it…she was completely out of cappuccino. She tossed it in the next trash bin that she and Naruto passed.

Naruto leaned across her to shove his own empty cup in right after her.

"Where to first?" he asked casually, tucking his free hand in a pocket.

The reflection that was cast in the nearest store window made him look incredibly cool and Sakura forced her eyes away.

"I saw a super cute dress through the window of a shop back this way," Sakura turned around, pointing back down the street.

She started walking that way so quickly that Naruto's arm fell from her shoulder.

Heat flooded her face when he snatched her hand instead, but she didn't say anything, nor did she turn around. She just led him to the store in question and pulled him in after her.

The pinkette made a beeline to the dress she had seen and found her size in an instant. The sundress was white with white, green, and had pink floral patterns.

"I'll try this one on," she told Naruto, taking his scarf off and handing it to him before slipping away towards the dressing rooms in the back.

Sakura snatched a few shirts and skirts on the way back so that she had other things to try on as Naruto followed at his own pace behind her.

As soon as the curtain swished shut behind the pink haired teen, she took a deep breath and looked down at the hand he'd been holding. It was still warm.

Peeking out, Sakura saw that he wasn't even looking at the booth, but at a few shirts as he passed them.

When she saw this, the girl turned her back on the curtain and raised her slightly warm hand to her cheek and smiling softly.

It was just a one-time thing, she figured, but she still had enjoyed the feeling of his much larger hand encasing her own in a protective cage.

Sighing, she started to change, starting with some of the shirts and skirts she'd grabbed on the way.

On about the third outfit, Sakura decided that she'd see if Naruto's weird nonchalance and obliging nature of the day had continued, so she stepped out and said, "Naruto! How does this look?"

It was against her better judgment. The blonde had simply acted before she had thought it through and now she was practically trembling in her shoes, asking herself what in the world she was doing.

But it was too late to back out now because Naruto, who had made his way into the back corner where the dressing rooms were, had turned to look.

"It's not quite you," he said simply, shrugging and turning away but not before he added, "It doesn't look _bad_, mind, but it's just not like you."

"Thanks," Sakura smiled at him and slipped back into the dressing room…where she promptly collapsed on the small cushioned bench.

_What am I thinking?_

The pinkette cursed to herself mentally. She took off the outfit and realized that the last thing she had was the dress and so she pulled it on.

It fit her curves perfectly and she smiled a little to herself as she twirled in front of the mirror.

The orange and red and yellow of the floral pattern danced as she spun and looked for all the world like a small flame crawling up the dress.

This time it was a conscious decision for her to step out.

"What about this one, Naruto?" she asked, beaming at him. "Look at the flowers when I spin. what does it remind you of?"

Sakura did a little twirl, feeling much like a little girl but relishing the rush of childishness, and when she was facing Naruto again she flashed a brilliant grin at him.

The embarrassment hit like a tidal wave then but she really didn't care because Naruto laughed.

"Fire!"

"Exactly!" Sakura couldn't help but giggle too, and caught in the moment she twirled a circle around her boyfriend.

"Well, I'd better change back," she finally said with one last girlish giggle as she turned to reenter the changing room.

She didn't expect the hand to reach out for her.

"Wait, Sakura" Naruto began, his hand encasing hers once more.

The pinkette was just inside the curtain, their linked hands holding it open. She turned to look at him, her green eyes clearly showing her confusion and her cheeks reddening at their closeness and contact.

And Sakura saw something in Naruto's eyes just seconds before he leaned down and kissed her.

It was a short, chaste kiss but a kiss nonetheless. Naruto was red in the cheeks and it was a really endearing look for him to wear, "I love you" he said.

Sakura flushed and went back into the changing room.

Before Sakura had realized it, Naruto had paid for her dress and they were stepping out into the street.

"Which store next?" Naruto asked, his back to her. "I still owe you… Ouch!"

One of the ends of his scarf was in the pinkettes hand and as he turned to look at the blonde, maybe even to reprimand her for yanking on his scarf and trying to choke him, she returned the favor from the dressing room.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Naruto's hands dropped to her waist after a brief pause and her hands tangled in his hair.

And so, when she dropped back down from her tiptoes, she breathed, "I love you, too."

Their lips were inches apart when the street erupted into cheers and wolf-whistles and laughter.

"We still have shopping to do," Naruto said in her ear, which sent a shudder up her spine. "And lunch, remember?"

"Yeah don't worry I won't forget" she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay lets go then" Naruto grabbed her hand and they were off to the next store.

ooooo

**There you go! I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter because I sure did enjoy writing it :)**

**Also just to tell everyone this story is almost done unfortunately :( I can only see there being 1 or 2 more chapter for me to complete this story.**

**But it's a trailing ending meaning…**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :D**

**I'm not sure when I will release it seeing as how I still got a story running plus I got some good ideas for a new story that I will release soon. **

**So bye everyone, see you in the next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey I changed my pen name for the first time :P I found this awesome pic for my display picture, which you should all see and that's where I got my new pen name from XD**

**So I've been having writers block week and couldn't think up of any ideas to end this story and my other story Twist of Fate. So I might not update my other story for a while.**

**But for this story, I would like the thank ****mrgirmjaw**** for helping me figure out how I should finish it and giving me the inspiration to write down the idea.**

**So I dedicate this chapter to you, mrgrimjaw. Which is an awesome name btw. Is it from Bleach? That espada guy. Personally I find the visored cooler though :P**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Before Sakura had realized it, Naruto had paid for her dress and they were stepping out into the street.

"Which store next?" Naruto asked, his back to her. "I still owe you… Ouch!"

One of the ends of his scarf was in the pinkettes hand and as he turned to look at the blonde, maybe even to reprimand her for yanking on his scarf and trying to choke him, she returned the favor from the dressing room.

As if it was the most natural thing in the world, Naruto's hands dropped to her waist after a brief pause and her hands tangled in his hair.

And so, when she dropped back down from her tiptoes, she breathed, "I love you, too."

Their lips were inches apart when the street erupted into cheers and wolf-whistles and laughter.

"We still have shopping to do," Naruto said in her ear, which sent a shudder up her spine. "And lunch, remember?"

"Yeah don't worry I won't forget" she said with a smile on her face.

"Okay lets go then" Naruto grabbed her hand and they were off to the next store.

ooooo

**Forbidden Love**

Winter vacation had just ended for the students of Konoha High, and unfortunately it was the day to go back to school.

The sun light cut through the blinds and were hitting Sakura in the face. At this heat that she felt on her face she woke up but then clenched her stomach.

It hurt… It hurt a lot…

Sakura felt sick to her stomach, in fact it was doing back flips, this couldn't have been happening could it?

Sakura quick leapt out off of the bed and out of her boyfriend's arms and ran to the washroom. She put her head over the toilet and barfed like there was no tomorrow.

Naruto woke up to Sakura suddenly jumping out of his arms and running somewhere. He then heard Sakura barfing and was really worried for her.

Naruto headed towards the bathroom and with a voice full of concern her asked, "Sakura are you okay?"

"Do you think I am!?" Sakura yelled.

"Woah Sakura calm down I was only trying to ask if you were okay"

"Just get out" she continued to barf into the toilet.

"Man she's moody today" Naruto mumbled.

ooooo

For 1 whole this this kept on repeating and repeating. Over and over again. Sakura would get up in the morning and head to the toilet barfing. Then she would feel okay, then at school her stomach would act up again.

Ino saw what was happening to Sakura and she knew exactly what was happening to her.

"Man I fell like killing myself" Sakura said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Umm Sakura" Ino said.

"What Ino pig?"

"I think I know what's wrong forehead"

"I do too. I think I got the stomach flu of something. I bette…"

She was cut off when Ino said blushing, "Umm I don't think that is it. Let me ask you a question."

"Okay"

"Did you and Naruto… Have you know… Sex…?" Ino said, now her face was redder then Sasuke's sharingan.

Sakura also blushed madly at Ino's blunt question, "W… Wha… What?"

"Did… you have… sexual intercourse… with Naruto?"

"Yes" Sakura said looking at her feet so her bangs would cover her face.

How about protection?" she asked.

Protection… Protection… Protection…

That word echoed in her head… She put one and one together and gasp as she realized what her mom was telling her.

"Wha… No it can't be… We alwa…" then she remembered it. They did do it a couple of times without protection.

"Forehead, I think your pregnant" Sakura was shocked.

"I'll go buy you're a pregnancy test from the drug store. I'll be right back."

Ino left to the drug store leaving a really shocked Sakura, froze where she stood, in the girl's bathroom.

ooooo

Shock was clear on her face and she stared at her bathroom counter… Where a pregnancy test sat… A positive sign clearly on it.

She was pregnant, it couldn't be, she was still in her last year of high school she didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby.

What would people think of her? She got pregnant by her own step brother… She knew that her friends and Naruto would accept her but what about the others…

Hell forget about her, she completely ruined her boyfriend's life.

She knew he said he would always stay by her, but would he really stay by her if she was pregnant. Sakura's mind went blank as a million thoughts raced through her head.

Tears streamed down her face thinking of how disappointed he would look tell that she was the reasons his dreams for the future were ruined…

All because of her….

All because they have to raise a baby…

Their baby…

Sakura held her knees close to her stomach, in the feddle position, as her stomach continued to do back flips, her heart was racing.

How was she going to tell Naruto?

When was she going to tell him?

Should she even tell him the news?

She walked out the bathroom when a pair of hand covered her eyes while she felt a chill go down her spine as a breath of air hit the back of her neck.

"Hey there beautiful, you feeling better? You didn't talk to me for a while. Did I do anything wrong?" He spun her around and went to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Hey...I…If I did something wrong I'll make up for it. I swear Sakura" Naruto laid his forehead against hers and brushed the hair out of her face.

Sakura began to tear up at his actions, "Naruto...just...just stop…"

"Sakura...please just tell me what's wrong? Is it cause of your stomach aches? Or is it because of me?"

Sakura looked at him and grabbed his hand leading him into their bed room, "It's not just something you did...it's something the both of us did..." she said.

"What are you..."

"It was just a one night thing… When we forgot to use protection… I mean I could get an abortion and we'll just forget about the whole thing."

"Abortion? Sakura...A…are you pregnant?" Naruto's face dropped, he had gotten her pregnant. He had gotten his step sister/girlfriend pregnant.

"Sakura...I..." He noticed he was talking to no one since he was alone in the room.

He ran out the door seeing Sakura running off, "Sakura!" he ran after her but lost her in the crowd.

Damn it what had he done!

She had told him she was pregnant and he just stood there like an idiot.

How could he do this to her?

On his way out the door Kiba saw him, "Hey Naruto! Wanna hang out?" Kiba asked running over to him.

"Kiba I don't have time right now, I gotta find Sakura!" Naruto said running off.

"Last I seen her she was headed to her car!"

"Okay thanks."

ooooo

Sakura searched through her bag for her keys with tear filled eyes eventually giving up on the search. She couldn't drive while she was this upset, it would only cause an accident.

She slumped against the lockers sobbing in the empty hallway she was never one to cry in front of people.

"You never answered my question and never gave me a chance to reply to the news you gave me..." a voiced said.

Sakura looked up from her hands to see the blue eyed blonde. She just let her tears flow down her face and just continued to cry, "I...I'm sorry… Naruto... I just ruined...your future planes… by getting pregnant...I'm sorry..." she burst into tears once again.

Naruto bent down in front of her and held her hands in his, "Sakura… After all we've been through… This is what you say! I can't believe this! I said I would stay by your side no matter what! I LOVE YOU! I don't have a future unless your in it! My future Sakura you and now this baby is my future and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way and we're going to raise this baby together, you hear me?" he hugged her tightly rubbing her back as she sobbed.

Sakura sniffed a couple times after hearing what Naruto had to say, "But when I told you..."

Naruto interrupted her, "You know I love you with all my heart and I wasn't shocked because you said you were pregnant… I was shocked because you wanted to get rid of something that we made together and I don't care if it was just an accident that happened because we forgot to use protection… This is our baby! You don't know how many days I've dreamed of having a family with you."

The pinkette buried her face back into his shoulder and held him tightly.

Naruto let out a little chuckle as he lifted her into his lap and hugged her leaning against the lockers and laid a hand on her belly.

ooooo

**Thanks for reading this chapter everyone :) **

**Please don't forget to reviews my story because I love it when you review my story :D Especially if they're good reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Back from my 4 days and 3 night vacation in Orlando. Man I love Universal Studio's, it's an awesome amusement park.**

**So back to the story…**

**Omg I'm so sad :( that this story is coming to an end.**

**So unfortunately this is the last chapter of Forbidden love. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and look forward to my new story that will come out soon.**

**Summary: **At a young ageNaruto and Sakura's parents divorced and got remarried. Minato married Sakura's mom! Now that they are older, they start to develop feelings for each other… But they're… Brother and sister! Will this forbidden love bloom? Or will the pressure of society prevent this romance from blooming? AU FanFic. NaruxSaku

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the anime/manga Naruto or the characters used in this story except Sango which is my own OC because in the really story the name of Sakura's mom is not mentioned.

**ooo PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER ooo**

Sakura looked up from her hands to see the blue eyed blonde. She just let her tears flow down her face and just continued to cry, "I...I'm sorry… Naruto... I just ruined...your future planes… by getting pregnant...I'm sorry..." she burst into tears once again.

Naruto bent down in front of her and held her hands in his, "Sakura… After all we've been through… This is what you say! I can't believe this! I said I would stay by your side no matter what! I LOVE YOU! I don't have a future unless your in it! My future Sakura you and now this baby is my future and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way and we're going to raise this baby together, you hear me?" he hugged her tightly rubbing her back as she sobbed.

Sakura sniffed a couple times after hearing what Naruto had to say, "But when I told you..."

Naruto interrupted her, "You know I love you with all my heart and I wasn't shocked because you said you were pregnant… I was shocked because you wanted to get rid of something that we made together and I don't care if it was just an accident that happened because we forgot to use protection… This is our baby! You don't know how many days I've dreamed of having a family with you."

The pinkette buried her face back into his shoulder and held him tightly.

Naruto let out a little chuckle as he lifted her into his lap and hugged her leaning against the lockers and laid a hand on her belly.

ooooo

**Forbidden Love**

The next day, everyone in class were chatter. Naruto and Sakura walked into the class and suddenly everyone stopped talking.

"Why'd you guys stop talking? It's just us." Naruto said.

Kiba walked up to the incest couple, "Is it true? That Sakura is pregnant?" Kiba's eyes were shining like he really wanted to know whether it was true or not.

Both Naruto and Sakura noticed that everyone else in the class room were listening in to their conversation, eager to learn the truth.

"INO PIG WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Sakura yelled turning into her demon self.

"S… Sorry… Forehead but you know me… I couldn't help it…" Ino stuttered.

Naruto hugged Sakura from behind and whisper in her ear, "It's alright they were bound to find out anyways"

"Yah your right Naruto" Sakura kissed Naruto passionately on the lips.

"Eww you two get a room" Kiba said pretending to throw up at this lovey dovey scene.

Naruto smirked, "Well yah it's true, Sakura's pregnant".

Cheers and applauds filled the room as Naruto got congratulated by the boys and Sakura got congratulated by the girls.

ooooo

**ooo TO SAKURA ooo**

"Congratulations Sakura" the girls said.

"So forehead since your going to have a baby, we have to throw you a party" Ino squealed.

"No you don't have to go through all that trouble just for me" Sakura said.

"But we want too" they said in unison.

"Okay how about just a dinner celebration then?"

"Okay fine let's do it tonight after school"

"Sorry but I'm bust today how about the weekend then?"

"Okay then dinner party this Saturday" the girls agreed.

ooooo

**ooo TO NARUTO ooo**

"Congratz bud"

"Naruto you dog"

"Hey I'm not dog, mutt face over there's the dog" Naruto pointed at Kiba.

"Hey I heard that" Kiba said glaring and Naruto just laughed.

"I'm kidding" Naruto wiped a tear from his eyes, the result of laughing too hard.

"So have you asked her to marry you yet?"

"Nope and about that I was thinking of asking you for your help for that…"

ooooo

**ooo NORMAL P.O.V. ooo**

Sakura was getting really upset, not only because of the mood swings her pregnancy was giving her but also because of her boyfriend who promised, to always be with her, was avoiding her all freaking week.

To say she was pissed, was an understatement. Naruto was almost never at home. The only time he was home was to go to sleep.

Even then Sakura would try to stay up till Naruto came home but she would fall asleep before he came home. In the morning, he was gone before she even woke up.

But what made her even more mad was what happened a few days ago…

**ooo FLASHBACK ooo**

Sakura just finished taking a shower and walked out of the bathroom. She finally saw that blonde haired bastard who was avoiding her for days now.

"Hey Naruto!" she yelled.

"Why are you ignoring me? Are you trying to avoid me? I haven't seen you all week. In the morning your gone before I can wake up and at night your come home after I fall asleep. I… I just want… to see you…" Sakura started to sob and cry.

Naruto pulled her in to a hug and she started to blush and calmed down a bit, "Sorry Sakura I've jus been really busy lately"

Sakura puffed out her and bit her lower lips, "Meanie and Naruto one thing"

"Hmm?" He watched her stand up and walk towards him, standing in front of him. He stared at her as she lifted her left hand up.

"Do you see this hand?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm not blind you know."

"What's missing from it?" Naruto silently counted each finger to see if she wasn't missing any. "I don't know… Nothing?"

"No, you're wrong." Naruto carefully watched her right hand go up and point to her ring finger, "There's no ring."

Naruto raised a brow confused. "So?"

"Look, I'm pregnant with your baby and you promised to stay with me forever and you hadn't even proposed to me!" she yelled.

Sakura shook her head and tsked (Kissed her lips) and crossed her arms, "I don't mind but I am not sleeping with you, touching you, or anything ever again until I see a ring on this finger!" Sakura said giving him sides glance.

Naruto stared at her for a moment before a grin spread to his lips. "So you're saying you won't do anything for me or do anything to me unless I propose to you?"

"Yup!" she exclaimed.

"Okay then! I didn't like you that much anyways! This is perfect!" Sakura's jaw dropped as Naruto grinned and walked away from her.

"Hey! What do you mean by that, jerk!?"

"I'm saying I don't care."

**ooo FLASHBACK ENDS ooo**

Eventually, one week had pasted and it was Saturday. The day Sakura and her friends would go and celebrate in a dinner party.

Sakura got fancied up with her make up and a dress, and then she left to the restaurant where the girls would be waiting.

Although she was still depressed at what happened between her and Naruto. She never knew that he was like that… That he could be so much of a JERK!

ooooo

**ooo TO NARUTO ooo**

"Hey Naruto we going to start the plan"

"Yup let's start this thing!" Naruto yelled.

"Yosh!" the other yelled doing a fist pump.

They went to the place where Sakura and the girls were having dinner and prepared to change Sakura's life forever.

Naruto had a small box shoved in his jacket pocket.

"Sakura will so surprise!" Kiba said as he walked beside his best friend.

"Of course she will be." Naruto smirked as he peered over the window and saw the five girls talking and laughing.

They weren't so far away from the window and he swore Ino looked at him. He grinned and waved.

ooooo

**ooo TO SAKURA ooo**

Back at the restaurant Ino knew what was going to happen because she made Shikamaru and Chouji spill the beans. She knew something was going on, with naruto ignoring Sakura and all.

So Ino tapped on Sakura's should and pointed out the window. At this time almost everyone in the restaurant, and now including Sakura looked out the window to see a group of guys out of the window in tuxedos.

They all left except for Shino who still stood there by the restaurant's window. Shino lifted up a poster that read...

_**Hey beautiful, you're the love of my life so why don't you come out here and follow the arrows…**_

Sakura was shocked to see this sign that Shino was holding, but Ino encouraged her to go and she what was happening.

"Trust me Sakura, you won't regret this. So go already." Ino said as she was pushing her friend out of the door.

"So what's all this about Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Just follow the arrows and you'll find happiness." He replied in his usual monotone voice.

"Okay then…" Sakura started to follow the arrows. She was walking and then she saw Neji who also had a sign.

_**I remember the first day we met, you were in your night gown. You looked so damn adorable I couldn't keep you out of my mind.**_

Sakura blushed and continued to follow the arrows until she saw Kiba. Kiba's poster read…

_**And the day you told me you loved me, was the best day of my life. I will never forget that day.**_

"Congratulations" Kiba whisper, "You're almost there"

Sakura blushed and continued to follow the arrows, she turned the corner to see the restaurant they ate at on their first date. The arrows were point to go inside the restaurant so she did.

As she got in there was one employee and no other customers around, "You must be Sakura?" the worker said.

"Yah" she replied.

"Please follow me"

"Okay" Sakura follows the worked and she lead her up onto the balcony where she saw a dark figure standing out there.

The worker giggled and said "Good luck" and left.

The dark figure slowly walked into the lighting, "Naruto?"

"Hey Sakura" he uncovered another poster that he held behind his back and it read…

_**Sakura, you're the love of my life, you're carrying our future inside of you. You are my other half, without you I would be incomplete. So will you help me fill that gap and make me complete?**_

Sakura gasp as she brought her hands to her mouth and tears rolled down her eyes.

Naruto got onto one knee and pulled something out of his pocket, it was a box.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he asked revealing the engagement ring, it had a big diamond and surrounding it were multiple pink diamond shaped as small cherry blossoms and a silver band attached to it.

Sakura immediately leapt into Naruto's arms, "Yes of course you baka"

"I'm so happy Sakura this is the best day of my life" Naruto took the ring out of the box and slid it on Sakura's ring finger, "And Sakura I'm really sorry about what I said before I didn't mean it"

"It's okay but Naruto why'd you say all those mean things before?"

"Well I thought that if you thought that I wasn't going to propose to you, then when I did porpose to you it would be even more special and suprising… Well that's what Kiba told me anyways…"

"Naruto you baka, you're taking love advice… From Kiba…"

Naruto gave her a cheeky grin and scratched his cheek, "Wasn't the best idea was it?"

"Duh" Sakura lightly hit Naruto in the head then she looked at her hand which had the engagement ring on it and she began to cry again. She recognized this ring she saw it before…

**ooo FLASHBACK ooo**

After lunch the two of us walked around town, I ended up buying some gifts, as we passed along something caught my eye.

I quickly ran and headed to the window of a jewelry store, my eyes widened at the most beautiful ring I ever saw.

It was an engagement ring, it had a big diamond and surrounding it were multiple pink diamond shaped as small cherry blossoms and a silver band attached to it. It was absolutely gorgeous.

**ooo FLASHBACK ENDS ooo**

"This… This… Ring… It's the one from back then"

"Yup, I knew you liked it so I bought it for you" Naruto kissed Sakura on the lips.

"But… It was so expensive" Sakura's eyes widened, "Is that why you were so busy all week?"

"Yah I was working triple overtime just to get you that ring"

Sakura started to cry again, "Why would you work so hard for me?"

Naruto nuzzled his face into her neck, "Because I love you… And I'll do anything to make you happy…"

ooooo

**THE END**

ooooo

**I hope everyone liked the finally chapter of Forbidden Love :D I loved the way Naruto proposed to Sakura, it was just so sweet :)**

**I am actually not sure whether or not I will make a sequel or not, so sorry if I disappointed anyone who wanted a sequel.**

**Just to tell you I am actually really stuck on Twist of Fate so I am not sure when I will write the next chapter.**

**There is so many ways to go with it, and my head is like scrambled. So sorry for the delay it the update of that story.**

**I might end up changing it a bit so that Naruto and Sakura are still in high school and I think I can work with that more than if they already graduated.**

**So I will put up an authors note soon on my decision, and where I want that story to go.**

**On the other hand I have good news. A new story will be posted up soon. This idea popped up in my head and it's been bugging me to write it down. So I am almost done with the first chapter. It will be posted within the next few days.**


End file.
